Gilbo's Advice Column
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: So I got bored and this seemed like a fun idea. Gilbert has started an advice column in which the readers can ask him for advice. and other nations will also be coming to him for advice. this is probably gonna be endless... YAY for summary fail!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: … Yeah… Hope you like it!**

**Please review and if you are awesome you could read my other stuff!

* * *

**

Dear readers,

Gilbert Here! I am here to do a little bit of an advice column for you guys! So here's how this is gonna work:

Readers can review with some problem they're having and I will give them my awesome advice for your entertainment. It doesn't even have to just be problems… anything that you need an answer for or advice about just ask the awesome me and I will be sure to help you out! (Not because I'm nice… awesome people have a duty to help out others)

So just send a review or message to my awesome helper FrenchFry and she will give them to me to give my advice on! She will reply to you to let you know if you are in the chapter that she puts up! (She will probably take all of them that aren't repeats!)

I will also be giving advice and such to other nations as they walk in! They will need my help because; well I'm just too awesome to not be asked to help them.

So, just drop a review or message so that Frenchie can start giving me stuff to do! (Not being a nation can get boring as hell most days)

So, yeah… I really do give some awesome advice so you should definitely ask me about whatever you want!

… I hope these arrogant nations admit they have problems soon too. I already have Feli sending me some stuff he wants advice on at least. You'll see one of his on my next column. He's just too unawesome for me to avoid!

Well, that's it for the intro!

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**AN: So I had a bit of a craving to do one of these. So send in reviews and such if you want Gilbert to help you with problems (real or imaginary) or anything you'd like to send him for advice really. Short intro, I know.  
**

**Yes, I get bored and have far too much time on my hands. This will probably be an endless fic because it's just Gil giving advice. (That just seemed like a good and fun idea to me XD)**

**So yeah, reviews are loved! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so, I got a really good response to the first chapter and lots of people asked Gilbert stuff! That makes me smile a lot! Some of you mentioned that you love my writing and I thank you for that. I used like every one of the questions plus one in this so it's pretty damn long.**

**So, if you want advice from Gil, please review! (Gil will give you advice more than once so repeat costumers are loved!)

* * *

**

Hey everyone, Gilbert here once more to answer your questions. So I got 10 responses and have given my advice to every one of them later on in this column. You guys are awesome and all but, apparently you need to grow a pair when it comes to relationships.

Ask me anything and I shall respond with the most awesome advice you will ever get!

* * *

_Dear Mr. Awesomesauce Gilly,_

_I have a very good friend who is turning into a big jerkface and she keeps acting mean and selfish. How do I tell her to stop without her trying to kill me in my sleep? While still maintaining my awesomeness, though not as awesome as you, of course._

_I shall reinstate your country one day._

_Pomodoro Crisi  
_

Pomodoro Crisi,

Yes, I am awesome and that is a good way to address the awesome. And reinstating my country would be the best thing that anyone has done and would make you awesome. Not as awesome as me though because that's really not possible.

So as an answer to your problems. Well, your friend is obviously not that awesome, awesome people do not become big jerk faces or act mean and selfish. Not getting killed in your sleep may be your best idea… death is not fun. Well, in my awesome opinion, you should just tell your friend what she is doing and tell her that she is being incredibly unawesome. You need to assert your awesome without being too mean to her about it because otherwise she might get annoyed and mad because unawesome people do that a lot.

Hope my awesome advice helps you out (because it's awesome)

~Gilbert

* * *

_dear puh-puh-puhruuussiaaaa_

_everyone says I'm a man in a teenage girls body. I could care less, but my crush also says this. So I don't know what to do...should I girlify myself? Or should I just continue to be manly and just top him or something_

_much love, c-c-cuhraaaackbeeerriiiies_

Crackberries,

Ok, being manly is awesome in every way and not something to be ashamed of, even if you are a teenage girl. I am the most manly person to ever exist so you know that manliness is awesome. So, I don't think that you should go and girlify yourself for some random dude. He may be your crush but, it's not awesome to change yourself for some guy anyway. Unless that guy is me of course.

So, basically just continue your manliness and top him already because that's awesome and hot. If he has a problem with it then he's probably not awesome enough for you anyway.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbo of Awesome,_

_I have recently found myself quite attracted to an upperclassman who is about two years older than I. I see him a lot every day and I wanted some advice on how to become better friends with him. Though we are already some-what friends, since we ride the same bus and have a class together. I'm fairly anti-social and I have social anxiety, therefore it is hard for me to start conversations with people, and since he's two years above me, it's kind of intimidating. Any advice would be much appreciated, thank you!_

_Signed,_

_Zeke aka NearTheEnd_

_P.S. Tell FrenchFry that I love all their stories and can't wait for the next update!_

Zeke (NearTheEnd),

Well then, this guy must be sexy apparently and possibly awesome although I'm not sure about that because I don't know him but, he can't be as sexy and awesome as me. So the best thing for you to do in this situation would be to recognize your awesome and take control of the situation. Don't be nervous around him or intimidated. Just think about how awesome you are and start a random conversation.

You could even bring up random crap that doesn't make any sense because that's a really interesting conversation starter. So just be yourself and talk to him about stuff. It may be helpful to find some awesome stuff that you guys have in common.

FrenchFry thanks you for that comment.

~Gilbert

* * *

_This is a really neat idea. Kay, Gilbo, I wants some adviceee:_

_So I just moved to a new place and met new people in a new school etc etc. One of the girls I've sort of developed a crush on can get really upset sometimes, and I absolutely hate seeing people I care for being sad - I want to help, but I've no idea how to do it appropriately when we've only recently met. Got any ideas? :)_

_Love your stories! Keep writing._

_-Lilanac _

Lilanac,

Ok, so this girl is really upset at times. Your hatred of seeing people sad seems to make this a bit of a problem. Well, you can help out a bit. From what the awesome me has heard, when a girl is really upset there may not be much you can do. However, if you just listen to their problems and offer your support. That kinda stuff apparently means a lot to girls. They like to hear that you are there to listen and be their friend.

This kind of problem makes me glad that I don't have to deal with chicks.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hi Gilbert! How's Gilbird doing?_

_Umm, anyways, I like this guy a lot, and he likes me back, but just when it seems he's going to ask me out, he doesn't. How can I take the first step, or nudge him in the right direction?_

_-Edie_

Edie,

Apparently lots of you readers have problems with romance. Trust me; even the awesome Gilbo understands that problem. Well, the first thing is, does this guy know that you like him back? If the answer is no, well that's your first step. Telling him that you like him.

If the answer happens to be yes, then it's slightly more complicated. Honestly, if you really want to you can ask him out yourself. Some guys have a problem with girls that are so awesome that they can ask a guy out but, others think it's hot. If you don't want to do that, just do little things to show him that you're interested and hope he can take a fucking hint for Christ's sake.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hey, Gilbert and Gilbird! I actually have a couple of questions to ask._

_1) Are you dating Matthew Williams, aka Canada?_

_2) I have an awesome friend of mine, who I ended up getting a crush on after hanging out with him for a few years. I did tell him, and he still is having issues getting over an ex of his because of a huge misunderstanding they both had, and he's not exactly sure what's going on with a fellow classmate of his (we both go to different colleges). I'm not sure where to go from here. He did say that we'll just see where it goes, but I'm getting a little...edgy, so to speak. I don't know what to do. Should I still attempt to pursue a relationship (even though I have zip experience in the matter), or move on?_

_Hasta la pasta!_

_-Ayla Pazza_

Ayla Pazza,

1) It is awesome that you mentioned Gilbird… he's feeling the love there. And yes, I am dating Mattie.

2) Well, if the friend is awesome you need to be sure that whatever happens, the friendship won't go away if shit happens. If you've had feelings for him for a few years, I don't think you should give up or move on. Not having any experience in the matter of relationships isn't really that much of a problem. I think that you should still attempt to pursue a relationship with him because you said he was awesome so that must mean that he is awesome but, still less awesome then me.

~Gilbert

* * *

_salutations!_

_So I saw that you were doing an 'advice' column thing and decided, "Hey, it would be awesome to get advice from Gilbert, 'cause he's well…. Awesome" And that leads me to where I am at the moment, and that would be in the cellar of your friend Antonio's house. He seems to have figured that I needed to go back to living with him because I apparently "fail at acting cute." Please… how do I get out of here? I'm bored and only have this computer…._

_Chile_

Chile,

Why did Antonio lock you in his cellar? That Spaniard is a complete nutcase, seriously, he's awesome and all but, I think he has a few screws loose or something like that. Well, I am awesome and have been locked up in various places in the past so I shall help you. He might let you out if he thinks you have succeeded in acting cute so you can try that method.

However, if you are really awesome, you will trick Antonio when he comes to check on you and hit him in the nuts and run out of the house like a fucking madman. Or, you can stage your own death to make him take you out. Or, you can gain the ability to phase through walls. There's more of course but, those are the easiest. (Ever think of contacting police on that computer?)

~Gilbert

* * *

_Afternoon, Dear Gilly! How's Europe? Good? Good!_

_Okay, so here's my problem that i'd like advice on (And like SOO many others...it's a guy problem...) I've kinda started like my best friends friend. When we first met (when summer started) it went smoothly and i liked him. Then as summer prgressed...he was a BIG jerk and i just wanted to slit it throat...but now that we go to the same school and i see him every week day and some weekends...and he's changed from being a huge jerk, i've started liking him again, tho i play dumb and say i DON'T (CUZ I DON'T WANNA!) And it doesn't help the we have been 'married' for a couple weeks (not really married, he calls me wife and i call him husband) And my best friend has been acting a bit possessive...should i drop the little crush, should i keep it to myself? I don't wanna upset her in the slightest...but i kinda really like him..._

_-NykkDearest_

NykkDearest,

Europe is always good, although I prefer it in Canada ;)

Everyone has guy problems apparently. Thankfully, I know quite a bit about guys considering the fact that I am one. So does your friend know you like him or have a problem with it? If she has a problem with it then she's not that awesome of a friend but, you should probably drop it. If she doesn't or doesn't know you should tell her. If she's ok with it then, go for it. I personally would go for it either way but, you seem to care about your friend's opinion a lot.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hallo thar Gilbert._

_I have this friend, who won't stop bugging me about her boyfriend. See, she and her bf has been dating for a month now and she wants him to...be more intimate. So she keeps on complaining about how much of a wuss he is and other crap about what they have done so far. Me and my brother (he's gay and proud of it) keep telling her to dump the ass, but she's not letting go no matter how hard we try. We don't even like the s***head. Now she just keeps asking me what should I do. I am guy and it sickens me hearing her discriptions of him. Need help now!_

_-MintyPatches_

MintyPatches,

First of all, your name amuses me. Second, she really does need to dump his ass. If he won't do shit then he's obviously not worth her time. And the fact that she is telling you, a guy, all of this stuff is not awesome. You need to persist in telling her that you hate the fucker and want her to dump his dumb ass. You should also tell her reasons why to dump him and tell her that it really bothers you to have to deal with her talking about him.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Sup Gilbert_

_I need some mega awesome advice. My BFF is dating this guy, who's like a real dipwad even at the best of times. Over the past few weeks, he's been making advances on me and my other friend! I want to tell my friend, but I know she won't believe me because she knows I don't like him in the first place. What am I supposed to do?_

_Tantei S_

Tantei S,

Well, you have come to the right place for mega awesome advice. This guy sounds completely unawesome and not worth anyone's time ever because he's stupid and deserves to jump off a damn bridge. Just my opinion.

Anyway, it might be best if she catches this dipshit in the process of hitting on you guys. If both of you tell her, and she is really a good friend, then she might believe you.

Another tactic is too bitch his unawesome ass out. Tell him how things are gonna go and how you feel about all of this. Tell him to go fuck himself.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Gilly!_

_It's me, Feliciano! You said that I could write in to you this time and I did! I have a problem that needs your advice! Ve…_

_Well, there is this guy that I like a lot. We're actually already dating. He is very distant sometimes though. It makes me sad because I'm really tired of waking up alone. I love him and don't know how to get him to love me the same way. Gilbert, you have Matteo so you must know something about this stuff. What should I do?_

_~Feli_

Feli,

First off, stop asking me how to get my brother to be more affectionate. I really don't give a shit what you do with West so please stop bringing it up.

Really, if you need my advice, just fucking jump him. If you don't want to "wake up alone" go jump his ass and then make him stay in bed. I know, you just want to sleep close to him but, this may be your best option. Seriously though, Ludwig is already completely in love with you so get over it.

~Gilbert

* * *

So that is my advice for this installment, if you wish to get advice please feel free to review and ask away because not being a nation is boring. And Feli, you will not be writing to me again because I'm tired of hearing disturbing shit about my bruder.

Next installment, expect a letter from Alfred (America)

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**AN: So that is the first actual advice that Gil has given. What do you guys think? I think it was fun to write at least and it gives me something to do other than sit around and twiddle my thumbs! It was also fun to write Feli's question!**

**And there is a little teaser for a future fic in here… can you guys guess what it is?**

**Please review and if you are awesome you should check out my other stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know, I know… long time between updates which makes me sad and feel bad for all of you who read these things. Well, I'm back. I do have a reason for my non-updateingness…. I blame a research paper that the evil AP English teacher has given us to do and finish and whatnot. I also blame the fact that the past few weeks have been kinda rough. **

**Anyway, I am here with an update and as soon as this accursed research paper is finished I will be updating regularly once more. Do expect at least two or three stories to be updated this weekend because I have plenty of ideas! And I also have most of next week of school so wait for it!**

**Thank you all for the amazing response this fic is getting. Really, it makes me smile! I love that some of you thanked me for advice and others said they liked the advice Gilbert gives! **

**Please review and ask Gil stuff! Mattie gives hugs to reviewers! (I can't believe I type that so much!

* * *

**

It's Gilbert and I'm back with more awesome advice for all. I'm glad you guys liked the last bit of advice I gave because it was awesome in every way. I hope you all continue to send me questions that you need help with.

Please, feel free to read this. It takes up the time when Mattie is at work because I have nothing to do now that I'm not a nation. I will be a nation again though… just you wait. The world will be mine!

_Gilbert… stop plotting world domination._

Damn it Mattie! No I WILL NOT!

* * *

_Prussia-_

_I'm actually kind of relieved that you did this... Advice thingy... Well, cuz... *sigh* I kind of closed off all emotional ties to the rest of the world... So no BFFs and best friends in my world... Aquaintances?_

_Anyways, I'm kinda... Stressed... I've been solving everyone else's problems for their own good and thus... Making a lot of problems for myself..._

_There was this guy that my... Friend told me to get close to because she liked him and wanted to see if he liked her... But then everyone found out that she liked him and she then fell out of love, but I... Kinda like that guy now..._

_But seriously, I don't get him at all... Eventhough I knew him longer than anyone else (since 3rd grade) he would never look me straight in he eye and whenever any of us are playing truth or dare, and they ask about relationship problems, he would start ranting off in Japanese. But there are some times that were very confusing..._

_... During a game of... Endball... We were on opposite teams and course, being on opposite teams, we were against each other... And I said that I hated him, cuz it was a fuckin game and he was blocking me from the ball... And then he said... " you shouldn't"_

_And there is his friend... Seriously, that Mexican looks at me... All of the time... And he and the Japanese would be talking in their own little bubble and that Mexican would look at me, and seriously, it scares he crap out of me. I can never look at that direction._

_But the problem is, I've been in a relationship before, and I broke up with the guy, so I'm not that sure about having a relationship anymore... I managed to close myself from all attractions... So what should I do?_

_Awaiting for awesome advice,_

_Fullmoon230_

~Fullmoon230,

Well, the first thing you could do to fix some of that is too start paying attention to your own problems before worrying about the problems of others. I know that awesome people are just compelled to help the less awesome but, sometimes it's better and more awesome if you just help yourself out first. I know that's not the easiest thing to do but, you're too awesome to ignore yourself.

Guys that aren't me kinda suck don't they? Apparently they cause lots of problems for chicks and that sucks. I'm lucky that Mattie isn't like that.

Well, one thing to do would be to tell the Mexican that you really don't want him to look at you and threaten to kick his ass if it continues. Don't have too much fear about going into another relationship. Some work and some don't so you shouldn't close yourself to everything. Tell the guy how you feel and see where that goes.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hallo, Prusse~_

_Well. I'm returning to mein Vaterland of Berlin, Germany to spend sometime with family over the holidays. Unfortunately, I've been studying in the US and haven't been home since last Christmas, only talking with them through the rare email or phone call._

_And I've never been much of a people person, let a lone a family person. And my mother can be quite vicious when she wants to. Approach with peace offerings, yes or no?_

_Später,_

_Loreli_

Loreli,

Easy question. If you do not talk to family members often, you are still awesome. Especially if you are from Germany, that makes you ridiculously awesome to an extent most can't even imagine being. Well, if your mother is vicious then peace offerings are a yes. It will not make you less awesome.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Well, Gilbert..._

_I have three questions:_

_1) You do know that France keeps making advances on Canada right?_

_2) what's the meaning of life?_

_3) How can you come across as confident (I have to play a lead role in a play, but I don't act as well in front of a large audience)_

_Flying Rainbow Penguin_

Flying Rainbow Penguin,

1.) No I did not know that and thanks for telling me. That damn Frenchman is going to get his ass kicked after I warn him one damn time then, if it happens again, I'm gonna kill his dumbass!

2.) The meaning of life is awesome… that's all there is too it.

3.) Well, I am a master at confidence. The first step is to realize that you are more awesome then everyone else. You have to remember that and you should be just fine.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Thank you! I asked him out, and it worked! He said yes! But then another problem arose. He asked me if I wanted to go on a date on Saturday, and I said yes. He's coming to pick me up atmy house, but um... where should we go?_

_Thanks for the awesome help! Edie out._

Edie,

My awesome advice does not fail! That's always a good sign. Well, go somewhere awesome. Movies are awesome. Beaches can be awesome if you aren't amazingly pale. So are parks. As are restaurants sometimes. A movie seems to work pretty well for a first date though.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Thanks for the advice! It'll be awesome help, once we actually find the idiot...long story. Ah, here's an odd question. I want to create my own country, but I don't know how to go about it. Any suggestions? Also, how do you feel about a foursome between you, Canada, the Netherlands, and Denmark? (Curiosity compels me to ask.)_

_Give Canada a hug for me, and let him know he's one of my all-time favorite countries! Even though I'm American and live in one of the stupidest countries (sorry Al, love you but you can be stupid...), I'll always remember him and you even though you're technically not a nation! (Seriously, Prussia should be put back on the map, that'd be awesome!)_

_~Ayla Pazza_

Ayla Pazza,

I hope you find him then….

Anyway, creating a country isn't really that hard. You have to be awesome and find some awesome people to help you out. Then, you build an army to fight off other countries and scare them with your awesome might. That sounds like it would work.

Mattie will get a hug from you! Alfred is stupid… I know because he hates the awesome me and you have to be stupid to hate me.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Greetings Your Awesomeness!_

_I've been having some issues and thus thought I would seek the most-awesome advice of the most awesome being in the universe! I've been hanging out with the same group for years and now that we're nearing the end of high school I'm growing apart from them. The reason for this is our different views on work. They're mostly concerned with the future and I feel like they can't see the forest because there are so many trees in the way. Is there a way for us to still get along? I don't want to loose them as friends but I feel it happening, and I will tell you that it is very unawesome._

_Oh, and give Mattie a hug and tell him I know how he feels about no one remembering him. My teacher used my name and the kid BEHIND me said, "Who's that?"_

_-Sadistic Kunoichi-13_

Sadistic Kunoichi-13

I'm glad that you truly recognize my awesome. That is always something that makes me happy and makes you awesome. Anyway, you could always tell them how you feel about that. Losing friends sucks and is not awesome and no one ever likes it. Basically, talking to them should work and make sure to tell them that you really don't want to lose the awesome friendship.

Mattie appreciates that quite a bit. He enjoys knowing that people relate to him for some reason. He's not forgotten by everyone though. I could never forget birdie if my life depended on it.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hey Gilbert,_

_Soo, sweete. Glad to find your "advice column". I need an advice regarding my roommate. She's not drinking. Not with me nor with anyone else. Seriously, one time (baah, and only) we wanted to go to a party, soo before I drank two beers and she just, uh, 1/3 of an non-alcoholic one (so I guess I can just forget about vodka). And while at party, she couldn't relax and get in mood. But the band playing was really good. So, how do I get her to drink with me? Or just chill out and actually go out of that damn flat? And make her not to go sleep before 12? C'mon, we're students! We should have some fun, don't we?_

_By the way, You know, I'm actually in Culmerland, Thorn. And it's full of yours buildings! Shame, the castle is all ruins now. Do you still remember beeing here?_

_Love,_

_Cheshire Cat._

Cheshire Cat,

I hate those unawesome people that get all bad when it comes to drinking and shit. I know plenty of people that are like that and they really suck. One good way to get them to have fun and drink would be just find a way to get one drink in them and hope they loosen up because one is normally enough to get that done. Or you could convince her that fun is good for her and get her to have fun.

Find out what kind of music and shit she likes and use that to get her to stay up and hang out.

I really do remember that place, fond memories….

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hey Herr Awesome!_

_I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS! Especially since I could you really use some awesome advice from the very eptomime of awesomeness himself. I have this ex-friend who really gets on my nerves-we have completely different views on religion, religious tolerances, sexuality, morals. I didn't want to have to deal with someone so close-minded anymore. A mutual friend chose her over me, and everyone else that I was friends with through her is sick of her contolling attitude_

_too, and it is way unawesome. They can't get away from her! And two days ago she crossed the line by yelling at a friend while the two of us were messing around. Do you have any advice for us?_

_Wishing I was feeling as awesome as you_

_are,_

_LunaDiscord_

_P.S. Give Mattie a hug for me!_

LunaDiscord,

Well, I am glad that you recognize my awesome… that is a good sign that awesome does not escape you so you have potential to be awesome. Not as awesome as me because the only person that can ever come close is Mattie.

Anyway, that person sounds incredibly unawesome. Unawesome is not a good thing in my book. If said person can't accept that others have different views then they are not worth any time whatsoever because your awesome time should not be wasted on the unawesome. Basically, ignoring those people will get you very far. If not, just tell her that she's unawesome and needs to go away and get over herself because you're all done dealing with her.

Mattie will get hugs from many people apparently… I wonder why no one ever says have sex with Mattie for me…. That is something I can do and would be more than happy to do.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Heeeeey Gil..._

_Uh, yeah._

_There's this... /thing/ staring up at me into my window. I'm 50% sure it's my neighbor's pet, 50% guessing it might be Belarus in disguise? Might you be willing to lend me some of your weapons or something like that? (Mattie with a hockey stick would be nice too.)_

_Speaking of which, say hi to him for me. Mattie, I mean._

_~Ophiouchos_

Ophiouchos,

I think you may need the services of Mattie with a hockey stick. Especially if it is Belarus because she scares even the awesome me at times. She doesn't need to know that and I hope she never reads this because I will deny it and say that Mattie wrote. Yeah… I'll send Mattie over to check that for you.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I need to use your 'Awesomeness' to help me get my friend to like me. We've been living together for... a long time. I don't know when, but over that time I've developed... feelings for her. We are very close; she looks up to me like a brother. But every time I hear her say 'Bruder this' and 'Bruder that' it ticks me off to no end! It's just so frustrating! Please, can you help me?_

_~AnonymousGunslingerChocoholic_

_P.S. [to FrenchFry] I love your writing. It is very, very good!_

AnonymousGunslingerChocoholic,

So… my awesomeness can do things like that you know. You need to assert the fact that you are not her bruder but, rather, that you want to be much more than that. You need to tell her how you feel and hope it goes well from there. That is the best thing to do in those cases is just to say it outright rather than what others do and just let things go as they will. So take it into your own hands and tell her.

~Gilbert

YAY… thanks for that! (Gil gave me a tiny bit of space to say that)

~FrenchFry

* * *

_Hey you stupid German brother stealer,_

_I have a problem that I could use plenty of advice on because I've tried to fix it myself and haven't gotten anywhere with it. You see, my brother is dating a perverted, albino, German, idiot that is wrong for him in every way imaginable. I hate him more than anything because he's just going to hurt my twin brother and I would kill him if that happened._

_I don't know how to handle the fucking freak. He's so arrogant and sure of himself and wrong for my brother in every way. I'm debating whether I should just hurt him now and be done with it or if I should wait until something happens. I've tried to convince my brother of these facts and he won't listen to me. _

_I wonder why my brother won't believe me. I'm the hero so I must be right._

_Alfred out._

Annoying American Moron,

Stop trying to kill the awesome me… it will never work.

I am not going to give you advice on how to get back at me for dating Mattie… that just won't happen. I have no idea why you think my awesome is so terrible but, it's not cool so get over yourself and leave me the hell alone.

You can't kill me because I'm too awesome. I will not hurt my birdie and I am not just a perverted freak. Me and Mattie are right for each other in every way and I stand by that. Just get over yourself and stop harassing us because it pisses Matthew off. He just wants his brother to accept his choice.

Stop being so damn annoying and full of yourself. You are not a hero.

~Gilbert.

* * *

So that's all of the responses for this one. That's all the advice I got for you guys this week. Please feel free to ask again because I don't mind repeat costumers because my advice is just plain awesome.

Expect a letter from… well shit… Romano next time.

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**AN: YAY for another chapter in Gilbo's advice! These chapters are quite long. I hope that I got everyone that reviewed the last chapter… if I didn't get it just review one the next one and let me know. **

**This is a lot of fun for me to write. I love writing as Gil and this is just fun as hell. **

**I loved writing the back and forth between America and Gilbert. That was awesome and fun! I love writing fights between them because we all know Gil would win in the end!**

**Well, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really love how much you people seem to love this thing. So many reviews, every single update! That really makes me smile. It also makes me happy when people say that Gilbert's advice actually helped them with their problems.**

**So, I also really appreciate the little side notes some people make about loving my writing. That makes me laugh and smile and want to write more. Yes, that's the trick to getting faster updates… more reviews! (Not really… I update anyway!)**

**So yeah… review because it's awesome and Mattie hugs you for reviews!

* * *

**

You people are really needy aren't' you? That's awesome because it gives the awesome and powerful Prussia something to do during the day when his awesome lover is at work. (Just so you know… the only reason that I'm not a nation anymore is that I'm too strong for them)

* * *

_Hey Gilbert! [and Gilbird and Mattie and Kuma-what's-his-face!]_

_So, I'm having issues with this guy, and I seek your awesome advice. You see, in my band [I'm the drummer] he plays bass [and sometimes guitar or piano; he's really talented!]. He's two and a half years older than me though, so I'm afraid he only thinks of me as "the little baby year 10 girl". [He's in year 11] But still.._

_Most of my band ignores me unless they need something [including him], so I don't want to suddenly start talking to him cause that'd be a little weird. Plus the only excuse I have to talk to him is "what song are we playing next" or that kind of shit._

_Also, our guitarist seems to like me.. He's being all friendly and shit, and always tries to sit next to me. I don't like him back, and I'm also a little concerned that said bassist thinks "Oh, she likes him, and he likes her" and whatnot._

_I'm sorry for taking up so much of your awesome time to read this D:_

_~Aka-chan_

Aka-Chan,

Reading these does not take up too much of my awesome time. What's the point of being this awesome if you can't be recognized for it? Being awesome also gives you a slight obligation to help those that are less awesome then you are.

Well, guy problems seem to be a very prevalent issue for lots of people. (By the way, being in a band raises your awesome status to new heights!) Well, I rather hope this isn't one of those "Mein Gott, she's younger than me so I can't date her," people. They aren't all that bright and thus should not be able to date anyone ever.

So the idea for you would be to gradually start talking to this guy and get closer to him. That would probably be preferred to the method of suddenly talking to him out of the blue method. In this case at least. Try to talk to him and find out what you have in common. That guitarist… well you could just tell him outright that you're not interested.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear, Amazing Awesome to the Max, Gilbert,_

_Do you have any advice for me to tell a friend to stop talking about her boyfriend? I don't mind that she's happy and she has a wonderful sex life, but it's all she ever talks about, and it annoys me to no end when we can't get off the topic._

_hopefully you can help, and I have no doubt that you can't._

_~ Nick._

Nick,

Yes, yet another who appreciates and respects the awesome! Apparently your friend is having a pretty awesome time right now. I know the feeling of having that awesome of a life and how awesome you feel during that relationship. It is not awesome, however, to go on and on about it to everyone with ears who will listen to you.

You could just tell said friend that you don't want to talk about her boyfriend all of the time. You could also try changing the topic and staying as far away from the subject of boys as you possibly can.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Quick question, bastard._

_I've got someone stalking me who's even worse than Turkey, and he's a lot stronger than me, too. He's also sexually harassing me. How can I get him to leave me alone without getting expelled/suspended for violence?_

Yuri n' Chuka,

No respect for the awesome then? That could be problematic and is something you should check. And Mein Gott… I already have to deal with Romano and the fact that he submitted a letter for this so why the bastard comment? Ah… I bet you are just jealous of the awesome that you can't hope to live up to. I understand that.

Worse than Turkey… nearly unimaginable! I can't believe that someone could be that damn bad with anything. I hate that asshole. If he's a lot stronger than violence will not be the way to go. You could go to a principle or something of that sort if it stays bad.

~Gilbert

* * *

_hi_

_i know you get this alot but plz bear with me_

_so there this guy hat i like and i know him for two years where friends not like BBF's and he's a little whats the word aloof i guess would it and i really would like to him but i feel like if i tell him that he whont talk to me like he does now and i really like him i dont whant things to change if he ends up hating me i still whant to talk to him and be is friend even if he doesnt like me that way._

_so OH GREAT PRUSSIA! PLZ WHAT DO I DO?_

_:(_

XXilikecatsXX,

Oh the infamous boy problems! I understand romance problems though so helping with them seems like an obligation that I have. (Me and Mattie are in heaven now but, we weren't always this happy together… in fact it was a long time in the making)

Friendship is always something that prevents things from going farther. It gives you fear of change and such things which are not awesome. It really depends on what you want to do. One route would be letting go of the fear and going for it. Tell him you like him and tell him that you still want to be friends if he doesn't like you back. Another route is the ignore it and hope it goes away one. I'm really a fan of the awesome direct route though.

And I am great aren't I?

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear awesome amazing Gilbert,_

_This year in school is very important to all of us. I am taking this very seriously and doing my work, but my friends seem to not care and they just slack off and lase about. how can i convince them that they should be taking their work seriously too?_

_sincerely prittymiddy_

_P.S. you are AWESOME! I practically cried when i found out you weren't a nation anymore :'(_

Prittymiddy,

Yes, school can be very important even if it is the least awesome thing that you could be doing with your time. That's not to say not to be serious, that's to say that nations have very little use for schools. They are important in many ways though.

Well, it sounds like they are just plain lazy and unawesome. A good thing to do would be knock some sense into them violently and you could borrow Mattie with a hockey stick for that. But, if violence is not the way you want to go, you could try talking to them and telling them about all the negative things that could happen because of this. That and another way would be to let them slack off and have them deal with the repercussions. I know that may not sound like the best of ideas but, if the others don't work you may have to just let them make their mistakes and problems.

And thank you for that. I know many people were very sad and brokenhearted to discover that my awesome was no longer a nation.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Prussia,_

_Kaīls!(i hope i said that right... if it's wrong sorry every time i try to look for hi in Prussian my computer will ask me if i mean hi in Russian so sorry ^^') Any way, I'm from the Philippines and I really want to see my nation-tan in hetalia so can you please give me advice on how to get my nation there that doesn't involve death threats and violence because those are bad and dangerous. If she (I'm using she because I want my nation to be a girl and seriously, hetalia needs more girls) would be a good friend to you because she is awesome but not as awesome as you of course, you get what i mean right? Well anyway thanks and sorry for making you waste time with this weird letter. ^_^ -solitarycloud 3_

_PS I am in awe with your awesomeness and please give mattie and gilbird a hug from me. thanks ^_^_

Solitarycloud3,

Mein Gott, I'm tired of these computers mistaking me for that creepy unawesome weirdo that is Russia! It's not cool Google, not cool at all. Yes, it was correct though.

Another female nation is always a good idea in Hetalia. We really don't have many girls. That normally doesn't bother though because well, I have Mattie and thus don't need females. I'm not even sure if we can consider Elizabeta a girl… that frying pan says otherwise. Anyway, death threats and violence are normally the most fun ways to do it but, there are alternatives.

The nation could do something awesome. Or decide to ask Alfred or one of those other big nations for admittance. If she is awesome than of course she could be a good friend of mine! No one can be as awesome as I am because well, that's nearly impossible.

Yes, many people are in awe of my awesome. Mattie and Gilbird will get hugs from you!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hello again, Signor Prussia. Grazie per il tuo aiuto! That is, thank you for your help! I'm now plotting how to get New England away from Alfred and into my own country. Consider it revenge for being such a pighead about yours and Mattie's relationship._

_We don't know where that idiot friend of mine is specifically, but he's been contacting us through MySpace, so we know he's relatively alright. Hate to ask again regarding him, but after all this crap he's given us (me, my friends, and his siblings), it's extremely tempting to just throw my hands in the air and throw in the towel, so to speak. Should I, or just stick to my guns?_

_In regards to the reason why no one has asked for you to sex up Mattie for you, it's because we don't want to get you mad for wanting to be with Mattie. You can totally sex him up, so long as we get pictures though! -giggle-_

_Also, do you have any favorite TV shows, anime/manga, or books and if so what are they?_

_Give everyone hugs, and tell Feli that he seriously needs to invade Ludwig's vital regions. Hasta la pasta!_

_~Ayla Pazza_

Ayla Pazza,

Italian huh? Don't know much of that language… I live with Mattie and he speaks French pretty often though (not that I understand most of that either). I'm glad that my awesome could be of assistance.

You really should take New England away from that arrogant, annoying, awesome-hating, shithead. He deserves to have it removed from his unawesome hands because he's not awesome! I don't care if he's my lovers brother… he's still not awesome because he hates The Awesome!

Um, about that friend… at least he's not like dead or anything. The fact that he's actually contacting you and within range of a computer is always a good sign. After all the crap you've gone through with him, I believe that you should stick to your guns. If you go through all of that, I really don't think it would be awesome to give up now.

Mattie is so awesome that everyone wants him but, I'm the only one who gets him. So wanting would not get you killed but, trying to go farther and mentioning it to me or him repeatedly would result in murder. It's not a problem to mention "have sex with Mattie for me" once though. Pictures could be arranged…

Favorites… that's a tough one. I don't know if I have any favorites per say. The anime/manga, Berserk, really kicks ass though. If you haven't read or saw it you should. Other than that, I watch whatever happens to be on. I enjoy a lot of it except for *glances around to make sure Mattie's not around* hockey. I'm not a big fan myself. Although, I think it's hot as hell to watch my shy little Canadian become a damn monster on the hockey rink. (Don't tell him that I only watch it to watch his reactions though or I will kill you for it!)

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Majestic Sir Awesome of All Awesomeness That is Awesome,_

_Your awesomeness surpasses that of any other person or nation known to man (and possibly aliens...) And, because of your awesomeness and awesome way of helping those awesome people who need awesome advice, (You're just awesome like that, aren't cha?) I've decided to ask my question:)_

_There's a kid in my school that's just a big shit-head! I can't go a day without him trying to feel me up and junk. He is such an UNawesome creeper! And his friend likes to try too. How can i make them leave me alone and NOT get in trouble at school? Yes, violence has been used. No, it did not work. And it's getting damn annoying!_

_Help, says your also awesome, though less awesome than you, loyal phan._

_(Give Mattie a spanking for me, he's been so naughty lately;D)_

PurplePURPLE,

The all caps in part of that makes me smile because caps can be very awesome. I am the most awesome thing in the universe and that is undisputed. And helping people is something the awesome should do for the less awesome.

If violence can't be used then things are definitely bad. Violence is normally a pretty good way to fix thing. Although, this is from the experience of a nation, not a regular human being. So the good way to go might be telling a teacher or principal or someone of that persuasion. I do not condone being an unawesome snitch but, in these types of things it is the right way to go and will make things better (depending on how good or bad of a school it is).

The spanking has already been done and he really did deserve that.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Prussia,_

_God. I just really want to write to you even though I only have like 1/4 of a social life._

_And I really hate admitting that... Anyways!_

_So I'm from the Iglesia Ni Cristo, and so I'm not allowed to date guys from my school._

_However, there is this guy that I like that's not from my church. Did I mention he's like one of my best guy friends?_

_So a few minutes ago, he asked me out through MSN. I told him that I would think about it. Then he goes all like 'I'll wait forever to be with you' (Which is just like the sweetest thing ever!) And I'll try to stall as much time until you answer~_

_What do I do? And umm... Please don't tell me to screw my religion... Because that sounds a little odd... And because it's just a little bit offensive... But yeah..._

_Love the awesome you!_

_Bun Kirkland ^-^_

Bun Kirkland,

Any relation to the Arthur Kirkland that I know? He can be cool at times but, Gott is he annoying as hell most of the time. Particularly when it comes to me and Matt. Although, he is better about that now and thus not as bad as he used to be. Don't worry about the lack of a social life. I know someone just as bad. *cough* FrenchFry *cough* so it's not a problem.

Well, religion is important to many people. What you have to do is, decide what is important to you. Do you really want to be with this guy? Is your religion more important than dating this guy who will apparently do anything for you? I'm not going to tell you to screw your religion because that's what you believe so it's not my place anyway. Basically, I would go for it if I were you. I wouldn't go completely against my religion but, for this thing I would just go with what would make me happy. The guy sounds like he really cares though.

I hope that was helpful

~Gilbert

* * *

_Potato Bastard, _

_I hate you and hate asking you for fucking advice because you are not as fucking awesome as you think you are and should just get the fuck over yourself. I do need advice though and so I had to come to the fucking stupid German bastard for it. _

_So I have this… problem with this… guy. My "friend" really loves me or so he says. I don't think he could mean that because I'm an asshole who always tells him how I hate him and such so it's got to be a lie. Although, the look in his eyes when he says that…_

_Shut up damn bastard! Don't fucking comment on that ever! _

_Anyway, I might also be falling in… yeah… with that friend. You see, we've fucked a few times and it was fucking awesome. I loved it but, I don't know. When my friend is having a rough time I need to help him and when I have a rough time I just want to be near the bastard. God, I hate him so fucking much! _

_So what do you fucking think I should do? (Not that I will take anything you say seriously)_

_~Romano_

_P.S. tell your brother to leave Feli alone!_

Romano,

Stop calling me potato bastard you fucking idiot. I am awesome and more awesome than you can ever imagine so stop saying otherwise. Really, stop insulting those more awesome than you because it's retarded.

So, you are in love with Antonio and don't want to admit it? That seems to be the problem I see there "Lovi." Just tell him already. He is in love with you and everyone knows it. I'm friends with him and hate you so you know it has to be true. He talks about you constantly and it's annoying as hell and I know you do the same and don't even bother saying you don't.

Just come clean and tell him already Romano.

Oh and I will tell West nothing for you!

~Gilbert

* * *

Next time there will be a letter from… well who would have guessed…

Matthew Williams…. Wonder what he has to ask me…

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**AN: I'm pretty sure I got all of you but, if I missed yours feel free to harass me. **

**You should read my other stuff because that would be awesome of you!**

**Please review and ask Gilbert!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I must thank all of you reviewers and advice seekers right now. This fic has reached 50 reviews at chapter four. That is really impressive and makes me so happy that it's ridiculous! You people are the best readers that I could possibly hope for! **

**And that means that you guys get another chapter with even more advice! I love that you guys want to get advice from Gilly… it makes me smile.**

**So please continue to review because reviews rock! And Mattie hugs reviewers!**

**Oh and the curse that is school has returned so updates may be a tad bit slow… sorry!

* * *

**

Gilbert here yet again to answer your questions and give you the most awesome advice that you could ever imagine getting ever. I don't think that I'm letting Romano right to me again. He's just a little prick isn't he? How dare he write to me and insult me at the same time… well here's some more stuff.

* * *

_Dear The Awesome King of all that is Awesomeness,_

_Seriously, You. Are. Awesome. As is your flag. Heck, I have the Prussian flag as my wallpaper on my laptop! I swear, I'm not a creeper, I'm just a fan(girl). Ah, if only America's flag was that awesome..._

_So, honestly, I have nothing to ask...sad, I know. But I have to say...I've read your advice, and you are a really good advice giver. And because of that, and just because I can, I send to you 6 cases of beer, 4 gallons of maple syrup and a cute panda plush, because I know you like cute things, even though it is no where near as cute as Mattie. Give him a hug from me!_

_The no-where-near-as-awesome,_

_Tea-PartyCrasher._

Tea-PartyCrasher,

I am aware of my awesome and the flags awesome. We are so awesome that no one on this entire planet can ever possibly imagine the kind of awesome that emanates from us! That is one awesome wallpaper you have! America cannot hope to be anywhere near me because I win… always. He isn't as cool as he thinks he is!

I'm glad that you appreciate the advice of awesome that I give! Beer, maple, and cute panda are accepted. Cute things are awesome. Mattie will get a hug from you!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hey, Gilbo - 'sup?_

_Me again, coming to you from -cough- central Canada -snickers- for even more RELATIONSHIP ADVICE! YAAAY - what? No enthusiasm? Jeez._

_Anyway, there's this girl in my art class that I really like. She's - well, she's pretty amazing, but doesn't seem to realize that about herself. I need a way to subtly boost her self esteem without giving off a creepy "hey-I'm-totally-into-you" vibe to her or anyone else. I don't know her too well, though, nor have I much confidence in myself to step up and say something when she's feeling down._

_HALP ME, O AWESOME ONE. And ey, give Gilbird a kiss for me, would you?_

_Lots of love,_

_Lilanac_

Lilanac,

Inside of Canada huh? I'm the only one awesome enough to say that almost every night. Although, he's off visiting his brother right now so I'm even more bored and lonely than usual and I want my Birdie! Not desperately of course. Just in an awesome way! I don't mind giving relationship advice so some enthusiasm.

Well, low self esteem can be a problem for you and her especially if you like her. I hate when people who have no reason to feel bad about themselves do. One thing you could do is get to know her a bit better. You know, just talk to her and find out stuff and things like that. To help her, you could give little compliments to boost her a bit. You could subtlety let her know that you're willing to listen if she needs to talk. I personally think that little compliments here and there while getting to know her better might just be the best way.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear the Great and Awesome, Apparently All-Knowing Prussia,_

_Once again, uh...-looks up German translations-oh! Vielen dank! I feel better about my whole situation. I also am currently working on creating a spy network to create a coup d'etat so that I can take out all 7 states at once. I have a few people already who aren't happy with the current government, or the people in power. Do I have yours and Canada's support when I take the states?_

_I have a question that's not romance related, surprise! What should I go into for my college major? I enjoy history, criminal profiling, math, and art._

_I also keep reviewing for Mattie's hugs. After going to Toronto for four days during a band trip, becoming Canadian is extremely tempting! That reminds me, since Frederick the Great played flute, do you play it too? I'd be so happy since I do too! I really want to go to the Library of Congress to see his flutes. I'll give Al that, his Library is awesome._

_Hugs for Gilbird and that crazy forgetful bear!_

_~Ayla Pazza_

Ayla Pazza,

I really am all-knowing aren't I? German translations can be so very fun aren't they? Bitte Schön! I'm glad you feel better about the situation because that means my awesome advice is working to some extent. That, once again, proves my awesome. Although, it doesn't really need to be proven time and time again.

Taking them out at once is a good idea. That gives Alfred no warning before it all happens. Me and Mattie support you one hundred percent on getting revenge on Alfred. Although, Mattie is there visiting him now… I want my Canadian back. He should be back tomorrow though so whatever. But, we are on your side on this one. Ask for help and you shall receive awesome.

History. History is awesome because it involves me. Either that or art because art is really awesome as well. (History of art?)

Reviewing for Mattie hugs is never a bad thing! And yes… I do play the flute and I'm damn proud of it!

That bear is nuts but, will get hugs!

~Gilbert

* * *

_dear awesome awesome incredibly unimaginably awesomely awesome awesomest awesome person on the planet,_

_Me and my friends tried out for the school play, and_

_I am scared that if one of us gets in and the rest don't, or all of us get in and one doesn't, mass hysteria will ensue! If this happens, HOW DO I MAKE SURE SOMEONE DOESN'T END UP GETTING MURDERED?_

_p.s. thank you for wasting your time on my silly little question! :)_

PrittyMiddy,

I am awesome enough for all of those awesomes! I'm glad you all recognize that (once again Romano is not writing to me again!). Well, you could always have everyone discuss the fact that no one will murder anyone else because of a part in a school play. That normally gets you somewhere. Also, hope your friends are awesome enough that they are not murderers. Also, if things get bad, stay out of the line of fire!

~Gilbert

* * *

_*opens mouth then closes it* Hn... Fine. I'll do that when we get back from break, so... Thanks for the advice, I guess._

_But, um... H-how do you go about c-c-confessing to someone that you don't necessarily hate them, but r-rather the, um, opposite...? I just want your opinion is all! It's not like I can ask my friends this without them gushing about how "Cute" I am. Ugh... A-anyway, if you can help me, I will admit that you are awesome. Just this once, though. Tell Mattie that Al and Artie are apparently shacking it up at my sis's place, according to her. (She didn't know what that meant, but don't tell Matthew that. It'll be funny to see his reaction, so please get it on tape for me XD)_

Yuri n' Chuka,

Good, do that and it will probably get some response. You're welcome! My awesomeness is quite helpful and we all love it because you people like it and you all know it.

That question really makes you sound like Romano you know. He does the same awkward stutter thing whenever someone brings up Antonio. Well, you could just tell the straight out because that kind of thing is awesome. You could also go the "I really don't want to do this so I'm gonna ramble and hope you get my point" route. You also have the option of being nice to them so they know that you don't hate them. I really think that just coming clean is the best.

That gives me very bad images… I will be sure to tell Mattie when he comes back from America though. I won't tell him and I'll be sure to get it on camera because it should be fucking awesome!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Lord Awesome the Awesome Awesomeness,_

_Mein Gott, life's being a fucking bitch to me right now. First off, my report card came in yesterday. According to my mom, I'm doing fine (And for World History, awesome! But not as awesome as you, of course!) in every class except Algebra. It seems as if I got a 58! That sucks! I know I hate math and I slack off in the class, but that's just so unawesome!_

_Next, my closest friend got into a fight with her girlfriend. She's better now, but I'm still feeling vengeful! I want to say something, but I fail at talking._

_Finally, my mom wants me to change and be more social, but I like the way I am right now! Like I said before, I'm no good with words. Then there's the fact nearly every single student in the school I go to is either a jock, a prep, a jerk, too noisy, or some combination of the above!_

_Thank you for taking your awesome time to answer my questions. Also, let Mattie know he's not the only one who's invisible to people! I tend to be ignored when I want to be noticed a lot._

_-Otaku_

Otaku,

It sounds like a mein gott was needed there because that combination of things really sucks. You can't possibly be as awesome in me. Particularly when it comes to world history because I lived that shit so I definitely knew it! That sucks about algebra though. I hate math as well so I understand. You could try to slack off less and hope it improves though.

Tell the bitch off, that's probably the best advice in this case because vengefulness must be fulfilled!

Don't change. Just don't listen to her on this one. Don't befriend random hated people because your mom wants you to be more social.

Mattie isn't feeling quite as invisible anymore. I guess it's because he has his awesome and sexy lover to remember him. Although, other nations still forget about him all the time.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Prussia lord of the awesomeness and such_

_I really need your advice!_

_One of my bestfriends is cheating on her boyfriend, with my ex-boyfriend and he is cheating on his girlfriend, who is kinda my friend. I really have lost all respect for my bestfriend... I was once cheated on so I know how it feels. I don't exactly know if i can be friends with someone who cheats on another person. So my question is should I keep being bestfriends with a cheater?_

_also say hi to Matthew for me! Also I will never froget either of you guys!_

_-tomuchmayo_

Tomuchmayo,

I am here to help. That's one twisted love… quadrilateral… I think…

I really don't think you should continue being best friends with a cheater. You could try to talk to said friend first but, if it really bothers you, you should just say goodbye to that person. People who cheat are completely unawesome.

I will say hi to Mattie for you! Glad to be remembered!

* * *

~Gilbert

_Blessed Holy Awesomeness,_

_Actually I have a few questions first:_

_1. What should I do to get a son of yours? (If you say that I can't... you'd like to take into consideration that I always can drug you and make my move, be wise :D)_

_2. what happened with Austria? Does Mattie know about you and Austria?_

_3. Can I pet Gilbird? Can I? Can I?_

_Then, my situation:_

_I was working in a plan for world domination, but something came wrong and I ended keeping for myself a lot of beer... I already tried to get drunk whoever I see, in order to avoid the tax authorities, before they notice the amount of alcohol in my garage (you're always free to come and drink for free -wink, wink-, but Actually that's not my real problem, It's just that, somehow, I ended up kidnapping certain German and now he refuses to leave my house -wink, wink- How should I manage to get rid of him? can YOU come to MY house to pick him? Can you? Can you?_

_Did I mention that I want a son of yours?_

_Kisses_

Ducere Isoru,

1) Well let's not drug me and make any moves here because that is really bad for everyone involved. Ummmm… you would have to ask Mattie's permission and then maybe cosplay as Mattie and have lots of maple syrup and why the hell am I telling you that.

2) Bad things happened with Austria. No, it really just wasn't working out for either of us and I'm not even sure why it started to begin with. We never really liked one another too much. Yes, Mattie does know about Austria. He doesn't really mind. He knows that I only have eyes for my little Canadian because well I love him more than I ever loved anyone before in my life.

3) Yes

As for your problem… by certain German are you possibly referring to West? I have the feeling that you are. In that case, I probably should go and pick him up because Mein Gott… I can't even imagine the kind of trouble he could get into.

Yes, yes you did.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Delicious Man of all Sexy Awesomeness,_

_Your advice totally worked, just like I knew it would. Well, it's working now, but I can see her jerkishness coming back. But that's actually not my problem right now._

_My wonderful new problem is that I need you to tell me how to be more confident and generally more awesome so I can get a job (and maybe a super sexy boyfriend *coughthatlookslikeyoucough*). Cause, yeah, everywhere I've gone is apparently threatened by my awesomeness that I borrow from Mattie's spirit since I don't think I'm ready to try for your level of awesome yet. Actually, I'll never be able to handle your level of awesome...maybe..._

_Anyways! Please thank Mattie for his awesome spirit for me by having yummy sex with him! Pictures (or a video) would be lovely! Oh! And get Naked next time you go to the store at Alfred's place! And no, I won't tell you what Naked is if you don't know because it's more fun for me if you don't know._

_I love you and am working very hard on getting Prussia some land. Only Russia's offered so far though..._

_~Pomodoro_

Pomodoro,

I'm glad it worked for you!

One way to be more confident is just recognizing that you are the most awesome thing in the room (although that only applies when you aren't in the same room as I am. And a boyfriend that looks as awesome as me should be hard to find). You need to recognize your awesome and the fact that you are the best person for the job. A good way to get a job is to slightly suck up to the boss although I don't think that's a good idea because it reduces your awesome.

You can't handle my level and might not ever be able to but, Mattie's is fucking awesome. I'm not sure if I can get pictures or video but, I can try. I do know what naked is (technically I'm nearly related to Alfred so I often get the "pleasure" of talking to him). And no I am not going to go in there naked.

Of course Russia offered!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hello to the awesomemeister of awesomely being awesome!_

_I'm pretty sure my sister hates me. And not the normal sisterly-hate, this is full-on 'I want to smash your face in with a hockey stick' hate(which would be very disrespectful to Mattie's hockey stick!). She spreads rumors about me at school and steals my things. I am also verbally abused becuase of my sexuality, hobbies, friends, way of dressing, etc., on a daily basis. It's gotten to the point where I'm reluctant to go home because she's there. I don't think telling her to screw off (like I think you might advise) will work, because every time I try to get back at her, she just gets worse. What do I do, oh awesomemeister of being awesome?_

_Love, CherryGirl_

_P.S, tell Mattie I said hello, and give him a hug for me!_

CherryGirl,

Aww… I like telling annoying siblings to screw off… as west could tell you. That is really a problem when getting back at someone doesn't work because that is one of the ways to get someone to leave you alone. Well, you could always tell your parents. If they're awesome then they may be able to do something. If that doesn't work than ignoring her might work because those kinds of people hate being ignored.

Mattie will get hugs from you!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear The Epitome of Awesomeness aka Gilbert,_

_I have a HUGE dilemma! You see, I'm tired of living in America. So, around next year when my girlfriend moves in, we plan on moving to Canada. But I'm not sure which part of Canada to move to! I'm sure it's beautiful everywhere, but is there any one part that's more worth living in than the others? I'm sure that if you don't know, Mattie might. ^_^_

_- The awesome, yet not as awesome as you, EndangeredAccord._

EngangeredAccord,

Canada is definitely the place to go. I would say to move to New Prussia because it's awesome and has my name in it but, that's just my opinion. Vancouver and Toronto are pretty fucking awesome!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear awesome Gilbo,_

_Hey Gilbert! Well I took your advice and went for the guy (and didn't tell my parents about it... Now that I think about it it's incredibly corny)... However, when I was going up to talk to him, he was talking with my best friend. I'm not really the jealous type and I trust my best friend but i'm also the nosy type so I listened in to their conversation. This is all I hear: "You have the cutest smile and the sexiest nose."_

_Well my first thought was to get better pick up lines... Then I walked away with one of those blank expressions that Matthew would have probably gaven you when he was just liking you from a distance and you we're talking to some girl and stuff..._

_And after school, his best friend comes up to me and tells me that my soon-to-be-used-to-be 'boyfriend' is going out with my best friend._

_Oh! And by the way, I didn't tell my best friend that me and him we're starting to go out..._

_So, I am planning on dumping him. How should I do it? (God this sounds so much like a romantic comedy. Except I read fanfiction to make me feel better instead of crying and burying myself in chocolates and movies...)_

_Bun Kirkland ^-^_

_P.S I'm not related to Arthur Kirkland... More like married! Pffft- I know you're giving me a look. But I'm just another one of those insane fangirls that pretend to be married to anime characters. In this case: Arthur~_

_P.P.S So... How was sex with Matthew? :)_

Bun Kirkland,

Corny=yes… the whole situation really does have a romantic comedy vibe (Alfred made me watch a few of them and I'm still scarred!) anyway, that guy really sucks. The worst part of this isn't that he's cheating but, he's cheating with your best friend! That's just plain terrible. Breaking up with him would be a great idea. Just go up to him and say "You're also dating my best friend and that's unawesome so it's over!" that might get you somewhere. It's usually better to be upfront about these things. Fanfiction is a better way to feel better than crying and chocolate.

…I'm not judging about the strangeness of that but, of all people you could possibly choose it was Arthur? Insane fan girls are cool and all but, I have no idea why he has fan girls to begin with. Well at least it's better than Alfred.

It was awesome thank you!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Awesome Prussia, please help with my unawesome situation:(_

_I've been looking for help on this and i hope you have the help i need..._

_I have three friends, okay? Only one doesn't like the other two and the other two are sisters and not too big on my other one. And their personalties clash horribly! One is Englands personality, and the other two are more Canada and...well, she asks alot like you...And i can't, for the LIFE of me, figure out how to get them all to hang out, us four, and be HAPPY! I've known the england one since 4th grade and the Canada and You ones since 9th grade and i think she's getting possessive when i hang out with the other two...i love them ALL dearly and don't wanna drop any for the other...how can i get them to chill and all be happy together (For me!) I'm starting to lose hope..._

_(and i go to school with the England and other activities with Canada and You. So i see England more but sorta hang out on the weekends more with the other two, so i see them about equally)_

_Please help with your awesome advice_

_Ohne Dich_

Ohne Dich,

Those are some hard personalities to have in the same room without carnage insuring. You should be able to get England and Canada together on occasion but Prussia could be slightly more difficult. That is, if I go on personality alone. One thing to do is ask them to try to tolerate each other for your sake because you really want to be friends with all of them. You could find some time to sit down with the three of them and talk it out and hope that they can get to know one another. You could also find something that they all like to do and work it that way.

Hope that awesome helped.

~Gilbert

* * *

_dear awesome gilbert, I'm in what you would call a situation. You see me and one of (or maybe used to 2 be) BFFs i think have started to grow apart. I have mixed feelings about this cause apart of me still likes and wants to be friends with her but another part of me wants to just let her go cause she can be soo annoyingly unawesome at times. ( cause she gets upset or pissed at the sillest things, drama queen..) so should i let her go or should i still try to reconcile with her? Also shes hanging out with my other friends secretly which bugs me considering how small my social life is.. It'd suck if it got any smaller, ya know? Not sure what to do their.. P.s. Doesn't the leaf on mattie's flag look like a pot leaf? Lol ik its not but it'd be awesomely funny if it was. Also tell the author that in her story i wish you knew alfred is making me sad by making poor iggy sad and i can't wait for the update!_

Destiny Shadow,

Well if you really don't want to grow apart it may be worthwhile to try and talk it all over with her because if she's that important it's worth the time. If the drama queen really makes you mad then you may want to end it. It's gonna hurt and suck and be unawesome to do that but, it may make things better for you in the long run. With your other friends, if they're really awesome then your social life shouldn't get any smaller.

It does…. Should mention that to Mattie!

FrenchFry thanks you for that awesome comment and will be sure to update soon because she hates the curse that is school making her update late. (Her social life is just as pathetic as your thus you have fanfic from her!) She is pretty awesome though… not as awesome as me of course!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Gilbert,_

_Ok well I'm visiting my brother in America right now but, I really want to be at home with my amazing lover. I really should have said "awesome" lover but, whatever. It's not that I hate my brother; it's just that I miss my Prussian whenever I'm here and that is no good. _

_The problem that I have is all about my awesome lover though. You see, we've been fighting quite a bit over the past few weeks and I hate it. After the fights, all is perfect but during, well things are said that aren't true and shouldn't have even been thought up. I love him to death and miss him right now and I want to figure out how to make the fighting between us stop. Part of it comes from the fact that he never says a word when he has one of his rare bad days. We fight over plenty of those. I just want to stop it. _

_Another one is the fact that we have been dating for a few years now and I may be considering taking it further. Yes, he is already living at my house (and never leaves) and we are very close (regardless of the fighting) but, I've been thinking that we may eventually want to go a bit further (Marriage maybe?) I'm not saying now or even anytime soon but, I'm not even sure if he would be willing to do that. If not, I don't care. I love him too much to end it ever so it's just a thought._

_Once again, I really miss my Gilly and I hope that he misses me too. I promise that I'll be home soon though. I hope "The Awesome" can give his advice… I really love that obnoxious Prussian so much. I think he loves me just as much. _

_I love you_

_To the moon and back_

_Forever and ever_

_Pinky promise_

_~Matthew Williams _

_P.S. Please don't let Kuma do anything that he's not supposed to._

Birdie,

It is very unfortunate that you're visiting that fucking hero and not here with the awesome because I miss you more than you can fucking imagine. I know that you don't hate him but, you really need to come home and stop missing the awesome Prussia.

The fighting really does suck birdie and I'm sorry that some of it is definitely my fault. I promise to talk to you when I have one of those bad days because I love you enough to do that kind of stuff. I promise to talk more often in general and make the unawesome fighting stop. Maybe we just needed the short time away from each other to make it stop? I really hope so because I hate fighting with my Birdie (You are the only person in the world to ever make me talk like this).

As for the other thing… I'm sure that your lover wouldn't mind thinking about going farther with it all. He loves you more than anything else in the world and if you wanted to he would probably marry you. It would take some thinking and consideration but, in the end, you're the only person awesome enough to get him. He doesn't mind the idea at all.

I miss my Birdie just as much as he misses me.

I love you

To the moon and back

Forever and ever

Pinky promise

~Gilbert

* * *

That was a lot of answering to be done! How would have guessed that Mattie would write in… that really gives me a lot to think about and if anyone wants to chime in feel free.

Next time we will hear from…. Francis…. This could go badly.

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**AN: End of another one. That really was a long one to type up because so many people asked stuff! That makes me happy and I wouldn't mind doing another long one like this! I love it. School will not get in my too badly (I hope). **

**Do any of you know which one of my past stories the "I love you" thing came from? If so put it after your question and you get a cookie! (And you can ask for a fic if you want to!)**

**Also, Christmas time is coming and I'm starting to write Christmas one-shots. I'm starting to take requests for that so be sure to let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Lots more reviews from you lovely advice seekers! That really makes my day and gives me something besides write this research paper (something I really don't want to do.) I'm very happy that this is becoming so popular because it gives me something to do and I love writing through Gilbert's POV.**

**Anyway. School sucks… as always but, I'm still trying to update as frequently as I can. Which may not be too impressive but, I shall try to make it work because you people are more awesome than my school work that I'm attempting to not fail!**

**Tea-PartyCrasher got the question right! It was indeed from my To the Moon and Back fic. You get a cookie (or a request… or both). **

**Please review because reviews are awesome! And Mattie hugs reviewers!**

**Now it's time for me to stop rambling and Gilbert to take over.

* * *

**

Gilbert here… again. I'm sure you all know that already so I don't have to keep reminding you about it over and over and over again but, I will anyway. On a bit of a side note, MY BIRDIE IS BACK HOME NOW! Yes, it's awesome enough to be in all caps if I want it to be! Yes, we are completely done fighting. And yes, I am considering what he said in the letter.

* * *

_Dear Awesome Prussia,_

_I am in serious need of help here. I feel like im falling away from my family, my mom to be exact. I swear, I've tried EVERYTHING to try to get her to show she cares. I mean, I know she does, but lately all i get out of her is "You should be more like your sister, and wear pink. Or atleast a dress!" I'm the odd girl out cuz I where black and chains, while my sis, who I must tell you is FOUR, is the "perfect girl". Do you have any ideas on what I can do?_

_tenten195_

Tenten195,

FrenchFry apologizes once again. Anyway, family problems really suck and are not the easiest things that I can possibly help you with. With that said, don't let your mom change you because she wishes you were more like your little sister. That's just ridicoulous that she would want you to wear pink or a dress. You could talk to her about this though. Ask her why she wants you to be like that. Tell her that you want to be accepted for who and what you are. Tell her that you don't want to be compared to your sister. With parents, talking to them bluntly can go a long way.

I really hope that helps.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Hi! I haven't met you before, but I have heard of your awesomeness. And because of that, I seek advice. Well, for starters...I'm lonely. Well, I have friends, who are awesome, but I'm looking for...um... companionship? Yes, that's it. Anyway, even though I haven't met the person that can fill that role yet...I'm still worried, because I'm easily embarrassed over things like that. How can I over come this! That, and can you tell me of a easy way to quite smoking? I've quite for the most part, but sometimes...yeah._

_Thanks bunches,_

_Commonwealth of Virginia_

_P.S. My citizen buddy friend, Tea-PartyCrasher, says hi, and she's glad you liked the gifts._

Commonwealth of Virginia,

I think that's the only time I'm going to write out that entire name. Now, I shall just call you Virginia and I'm sure you're fine with that because I am awesome and that's that. You're one of my annoying… brother-in-law… maybe… I'm really not sure what to call him at the moment. Well, you're one of Alfred's states right? Well, you don't seem annoying like him. You actually acknowledge my awesome.

Anyway, loneliness sucks. Trust me, I know how that feels. To overcome that issue of embarrassment it always helps to realize that you're awesome and have no reason to be nervous or embarrassed. I can also say, from experience, that when that person comes around it's easier than you'd expect it to be.

Ah, I remember when Mattie smoked a bit. It wasn't bad or anything but, he did it occasionally. I've actually known a lot of people with smoking problems. A good thing to do is find something else to do when you're stressed. A nice walk through the park is good for that. Or the awesome act of working out works wonders as well. If you find another way to relieve stress, it should be easy.

~Gilbert

* * *

_LOL_

_had to try!_

_Too bad that I'm not even blond! and I prefer chocolate instead of maple syrup (So I will let you be free, and I'll try to succed with Netherlands), and anyway I can't do that to Mattie, instead I can try to kidnap him... because he's such a cute *u* (I promise to return him to you with loads of beer and other gifts)_

_So... too bad about Austria and you. I liked you both together. Anyway I prefer Mattie (give him a hug from me)_

_~ So... since I can't drug you... for my purpose... can I drug you for other purposes? I promise I'll let Mattie to know about all the details... since I need his cooperation for what I want (Yes, he is included.. also a camera and Hungary...) Do you mind if I...?_

_Don't worry about West, I ended managing the situation very well (I had to call the Italian Mafia, though...)_

_Anyway, I have a problem (a real one) now..._

_I'm going to move away, to overseas actually..., and I haven't told it to anyone of my close friends (if I can call them 'friends') because they haven't, barely, contacted me... I See them once in a while... and I'm always the one who tries to procure the contact... Still, is a big new... since I'm gonna be away for over a year... and think that it's important... even if they don't show enough interest in my life... What should I do dear (sexy and awesome)lord?_

_Kisses and Love (I'm sending you beer and some snacks to Gilbird, and some -suspicious- cigarettes and brownies to Canada)_

_Ducere Isoru_

Ducere Isoru,

Good luck getting the Netherlands. Hope that works well for you. Umm… can you not do anything bad to Mattie while kidnapping him? If you hurt him, I'd have to hurt you and I doubt you'd want that to happen because there's no way you could contend with my awesome. If you promise not to hurt him and bring gifts however….

Mattie will get a hug from you. Nothing to be sorry about really.

Can you not drug me? Although, if Mattie agrees, I don't think I have much of a choice anyway. That scares me quite a bit. Feli's mafia got him out? Good. That means that I don't have to go get the idiot.

That's a big move. Even if the contact is thin, I'm sure they'll care that you're leaving to go overseas. A good thing to do would be to get them to hang out with you and tell them in person. Of course, you could also tell them in a more impersonal way. Let them know that you want to keep contact and whatnot.

Those gifts sound pretty damn good.

~Gilbert

* * *

_It did, and my God I like you a whole lot more for that advice. Really, the creepy bastard won't even LOOK at me anymore. So, like I promised, I'll say it. YOU. ARE. AWESOME. But I'm saying it for a completely different reason than I promised, so don't get too excited!_

_I've tried the second and third options when he came over to work on a social studies fair project (We're doing the history of Southern Italy when it was under Spanish rule. His idea, dammit, not mine!), but... "OTL The bastard's dense as hell and doesn't get shit. I KNOW he likes me (He has two best friends that are either a) trying to molest me/every fucking thing that moves, or b) teasing me for how easy it is to get me worked up *facepalms*, but they do care about the guy, so they told me about him l-l-liking me) but he JUST DOESN'T FUCKING GET IT. *sighs* Guess I have to keep trying. And no, telling him straight out is NOT an option, because that's just too damn awkward and embarrassing most of the time._

_So, since you're... awesome... and all... C-can you tell me how you confessed to Matthew? I-I'm just curious is all!_

_P.S. OK, you and Matthew have sorta brought out the inner, I don't know what to call it, I guess romantic? in me. Hope things go well for you, bastard. ;) And I know that it's probably not needed, but just to be on the safe side I'll let you know: Hurt that boy and I will come into your house in the middle of the night, toting a Tommy Gun and shoot your head in after cutting off your vital regions with a rusty spork, got it? Good._

Yuri n' Chuka,

I enjoy when the difficult finally admit to my awesome. Makes me feel even more awesome than I did before which is nearly impossible anyway.

The fact that you're doing South Italy really amuses me. It's funny how similar the two of you are. The guy sounds ridiculously dense and that's annoying. If you keep trying to be subtle about it, you might get through his apparently thick head which would be a miracle in its own rite. It's always a good thing to know that he likes you as well.

Well, I am awesome and thus not made nervous easily. That being said, Mattie brings out the… pansy in me a bit. I didn't say any of this by the way. Mattie's making me write it I swear **(FrenchFry: He's lying about that part)**. Anyway, I was friends with Mattie for a long time before we started going out. I liked him for quite a long time. I kind of fell in love with him that way. Just friends and then more, you know? Well, when the time came for a confession, I was only slightly nervous and embarrassed. I did a lot of beating around the bush before he told me to just get on with it. I then said the words, "I love you Matthew Williams." And things went from there.

I'm glad that we were able to bring out your inner romantic. I wouldn't even think of hurting Mattie. I wouldn't, even if my life depended on it. But, thanks for the concern and threat.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Prussia the Awesome Ruler of all things Awesome and or Remotely Awesome,_

_Your advice is... well, awesome... so I was hoping that I could get a little bit myself. If every time you and a friend (or a boyfriend) were supposed to hang out, and the day of they either ended up sick, or 'something came up'... what would you think? I, myself, would get the impression that they really just didn't want me. What if when you asked them about it they just denied it all? I just don't know what to think, I mean... the whole situation is just totally not-awesome. How would you react?_

_Thanks for the help,_

_SeasprayLuv  
_

SeaspryLuv,

I know me and my advice are both awesome. It always warms my heart to see those that recognize it.

To answer your question, I would think that the person was avoiding me if they always had some other plan. If they continue to deny it, you have to use your judgment and figure out if they are being honest. It is an unawesome situation. I would probably tell the person that either things change or I walk because I don't want to deal with someone unawesome enough to always have something better to do than be with me.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Gilbert~!_

_I need some advice from your awesomeness. :D_

_I have a strange problem: I'm terrified of boys. Literally, the only male people I've had a straight conversation with are my dad, brother, and grandfather. I know it's an irrational fear (like my phobia of vacuum cleaners!) and I know there's nothing wrong with guys, but I can't ever bring myself to talk to them. What do you think I should do?_

_Tell Mattie his letter to you was ah-dorable, and give him a hug for me! :3_

Cabochon Opal,

I'm here for just that reason.

Full of strange fears huh? Not that strange in reality. I've heard of even stranger irrational fears than that of guys… or vacuum cleaners. What you should do is start talking to guys slowly. Kind of ease yourself into being able to actually hold a conversation. A few words at first then gradually increase the length of the conversation. That should help some. We don't bite… much.

I will tell him just that and hug him for you.

* * *

~Gilbert

_-bows to the epitome of Awesome- Your Awesomeness, I humbly request your advice on a matter of great (well, moderate) importance._

_You see, most of the other kids in my high school are (and have been for quite some time) convinced that my best friend/sibling-figure and I are dating. (well, except maybe the Japanese students, as my friend calls me "Aneki." International boarding schools are awesome!) And I can understand why they would think that; we yell "Love you" in the hall, hug a lot, take food from the others plate at will, and are nearly joined at the hip. Initially it was funny, but now it's leaning more toward "annoying." And so, I have come up with a plan: The ladies in the office like us both, so we shall convince them to let us use the intercom and declare once and for all that we are not, nor have we ever been, dating! But just in case my plan fails, I was wondering if you, the most Awesome being in existence, had any awesome advice on getting the point across?_

_Much love and reverence, ~Kitty_

_P.S. No I am not a threat to Mattie or Gilbird; Birds are buddies, not breakfast. :3 (Esp. since I'm not really a feline) -Hugs for all of you- :D_

Kitty,

That may just be the most awesome plan I have heard since the last awesome plan that I concocted that involved an intercom (it's really an interesting story…).

If that doesn't work, just ignore the comments. If you want to be that close to your best friend well who cares what those annoying people called classmates think about it. Really, you should tell them that no, you're not dating and no, it's none of their damn business. People can be so annoying and cruel.

If you are no threat to them then you are cool with me. *hug accepted*

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Prussia the Awesome,_

_Ok so here is a (yay!) relationship advice question._

_Because we all know that awesome ex-nations who have pet birds and Canadian boyfriends give the BEST relationship advice!_

_OK so, I like this guy, and i think he likes me too, but when I was talking about this anime that i am obsessed with to my friend, he butted in and said that he HATED IT!oh the nerve! Do you think its still worth it to like him? On one hand, I cant tolerate anyone who badmouths my anime, and on the other hand, he is really cool and funny and sweet! (not to mention probably the only chance i would get of having a boyfriend while im still in school, but that's besides the point!) hahah I know it sounds stupid that I wouldn't like him just because he said that, but STILL its important to me!_

_thankies!- prittymiddy_

Prittymiddy,

I do give the best relationship advice don't I? Guess that's because I have the best boyfriend out there.

I understand the importance of anime in some peoples lives and perceptions of others (not as well as the psycho that is the author of course) and how that could become a problem. If there is so much good about him, then I think you should get over the small difference regardless of how terrible it is. I personally think that you should just go for it because obviously that one point is all that you hate. Just learn to deal with the anime hate.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hei-O, Gilly the Awesome Ass Prussian._

_Currently, I have had a problem with my best friend. She is ignoring me and seems to be in extremely angry states all the time. She's being...UNawesome. She's acting like an England! EXCEPT WORSE! I wish to have advice from the One Holy Awesome Gilbert._

_P.S: Would you like some Finnish Dumplings? They are delicious! I awesomely promise! VERY AWESOME DUMPLINGS_

_Auttakaa! Kiitos._

_~ Jäätelö_

_(My apologies, I can't speak German, but I can Speak Finnish!)_

Utsukushii-Higeki,

Worse than England, how is that even possible? Well the best thing to do in these sorts of situations is to just be straightforward and tell her how you feel about things. Just tell her the truth and that she's being like this. Tell her that you want this to stop. Make sure to let her know that you care and just don't want to deal with the attitude of hers that came out of nowhere.

Awesome dumplings sound rather good to me.

Not a problem about the lack of German. Not everyone can speak the language of awesome.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Awesomest Man/Nation_

_Thank you! And it's awesome that you play the flute. What's your opinion on jazz? Love it-you should totally play jazz on your flute! We should totally do a duet! That'd be awesome ^^_

_Well, this isn't really an advice question. I'm really stressed right now because I'm having a lot of emotion problems and everything just feels like it's going downhill. I can't drown my problems in beer-more like I don't like the taste of it, sorry!-and drugs, plus I'm only 18 and thus it's illegal for me to do either. I just...since you said I could ask for help, can I have a hug from both you and Mattie please? I just need something to help me de-stress._

_Thanks for everything!_

_~Ayla_

_P.S. I'm an Iggy fangirl too, I even RP as him in a chat!_

_P.P.S. That letter exchange between you and Matthew was so flipping sweet! Hope I find a guy who'd be like that someday._

Ayla,

Jazz on the flute is amazing in every way possible because well jazz sounds awesome on the flute. Duet sounds awesome as well. The flute is a fun instrument and not a girlie one like some people think it is.

Emotional problems are unawesome and so is stress. Don't worry about not liking the taste of beer. That brand of awesome is not for everyone. Hugs are given to those who ask! We will both give you awesome hugs in the hopes of getting rid of problems and stress.

Still a strange choice of character but, I digress.

Don't worry, I'm sure you will.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Mon Cher, _

_Bonjour! It's so mice of you to give this advice to all of those who need it. Maybe you are as awesome as you and Mathieu say you are ;) _

_Well, I do need some advice from you my friend. As you probably know, I have been having some relationship problems with Mon Angleterre. We have been arguing rather frequently as of late and I now haven't seen him for a few days. He has, sadly, been angry with me. Apparently, he's not happy about the fact that I enjoy to grope and hit on various nations. What is the problem with harmless flirting? I don't see a problem at all. So what do you say Cher?_

_Also, you should really consider what Mathieu said in his letter. I think the l'amour between the two of you is just amazing (or in your words awesome). Let me know when the wedding will be ;)_

_By the way, want to go out for a drink or two tonight?_

_~Francis_

Francis,

I am that awesome. In fact, I'm so awesome that I am ignoring the sexual innuendo in your statements because I'm just that damn good.

My advice: stop hitting on everyone and you won't have that damn problem. Some days, I really am ashamed to be your friend Francis. Of course it bothers him to see his lover hit on every other person in the fucking room dumbass! It would bother me too! Just stop. Oh and, if you decide to hit on Mattie again, I will come over there and kick your fucking ass. Leave my Birdie alone you damn pervert!

Not going to comment on that… just won't do it.

Yes… a drink sounds great.

~Gilbert

* * *

Ok so that's the last of them. Actually, I know that I am the advice giver but, I have an advice request from readers. Ok so I'm pretty sure that you read the Mattie letter? If not, I suggest you go and do that. Well, he made an interesting point in it. I've been thinking about what he said about our relationship and well I'm wondering if and when and how I should do it. Well, the if is more like a definitely will. I'm not sure when and how. What do you all think about that?

Next time, a letter from Feliks.

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**AN: So that's the end of another chapter! Will anyone help poor Gilly? (If the answer is yes then just add it in your letter to him somewhere and he'll get to it and possibly take your advice)**

**I'm so glad that this fic has been going so very well! That makes my damn day!**

**Please review (and if anyone here has any request for a Christmas fic… let me know)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It's been a while since my last update… I'm sorry bout that folks. School decided to become important so my time has been slightly limited. I promise that I will be updating a lot over Christmas break. That would be starting in a week. At that point, I'll have plenty of time to update and make you all very happy readers. **

**I love how good of a response this gets every chapter! I guess people like to get advice from someone as awesome as Gil! You guys are awesome for reviewing. **

**TeaPartyCrasher: I'll be sure to get on that request very soon. **

**Please review because reviews are awesome.

* * *

**

Gilbert is here, again. I'm sure you all knew that much already. It is kinda fucking obvious. I hope I get some ideas on what to do about Mattie… I'm not the best at that kind of thing. I am awesome though and I'm here to give even more advice to those less awesome than I.

* * *

_Dear Prussia/Signor Awesome (am I allowed to call you Gilbert, or would you rather I call you Prussia or Mr. Beilschmidt?)_

_Thank you SO much for the hugs! I've gotten my homework out of the way, I only have two finals and one more test to take (man, college is time-consuming!), I've finally sorted my emotions out-figured I'd just stay best friends with that guy friend, don't want to wreck our friendship seeing as how my biggest fear is losing my friends since I've lost a lot of once-close friends-and I'm overall calmer. Again, thank you so much for the hugs!_

_Oddly enough I like the taste of whiskey and soda, and one time I had a couple of sips of coke and vodka. Not bad, but it burns. I think I'm more of a cocktail girl. How do you feel about Sam Adams beer?_

_I didn't think it was possible, but you have become even more awesome in my eyes. Jazz on the flute is indeed amazing, I played a jazz solo in the song Spain in a music festival/competition-in Toronto no less! =D I got an awesome compliment from the judges. By the way, tell Canada/Mr. Williams/Mattie (which would he prefer to be called by?) that Toronto was amazingly clean, and I was shocked to find that that was the closest to an American city that he had. Seriously, can I just move there!_

_Also, does he mind if I cosplay for an anime convention as fem!Canada? I'm really hoping to find a Prussia counterpart ;)_

_Which nations would you say are still single? I'll take any male nations, since I'm straight. Nothing against homosexuality of course, I totally support gay rights! When is America going to legalize it?_

_By the way, I totally think you should propose to Canada soon. Might I recommend doing it in a totally flashy and awesomely Prussian way? If you need any help, I am totally there for you!_

_...I feel like Poland now XD_

_Again, vielen dank/merci/grazie/gracias/thank you!_

_~Ayla_

Ayla,

Just call me Gilbert. I feel too much like my little bruder when people call me Mr. Beilschmidt. It's too formal for the awesome.

I'm glad the hugs of awesome helped you out. Also, exams can be tiring and annoying but, at least you get them out of the way! That decision sounds like a good one if you feel comfortable with it. If it feels awesome for you, then it must be awesome (unless you're a loser like Alfred).

The burning is such a good sensation… just slides down your throat. Cocktail drinks are ok as well. Sam Adams is alright but, anything made in Germany is the best.

Mattie works for my little Canadian. He knows that city is awesome. You really should move there. It's a fun place. He also doesn't mind if you do the cosplay. It would be awesome if you found your Prussia!

Let's see… the relationship shit can get so complicated. I know that Ivan is still single. Netherlands is single. If you want a province then I know that a few of Mattie's boys are single. Yao is single. Vash is single. Then you have Tino and Heracles… that's all I can think of.

You sounded a bit like Poland there. Whatever I choose, it will definitely have that awesome Prussia style added to it.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear awesome (lets just say times infinity and get on with it) Gilbert,_

_i have a very serious problem... i..i i cant think of something to ask you! :'( will you help?_

_p.s. I think you should propose to Mattie with a bouquet strategically arranged by a florist..(coughmecough) with maple leaves on it... sorry im not really sure about this "romance" thingy :/_

Prittymiddy,

Infinity sounds about right.

Need advice on friends, relationships, anything really? Maybe you need advice on the best soda to exist? Maybe you just want hugs and that's why you keep reviewing? Ask about something awesome.

I like the idea of incorporating flowers. That is definitely a good idea for part of my plan. The plan doesn't exist just yet but, I promise that it will be elaborate. I could use the help of an awesome florist in that case.

* * *

~Gilbert

_Dear -insert cliche nickname abusing the word "awesome" here-_

_First of all, you are aware of Mattie's major fangirl followers right? good._

_I have a problem. I randomly go into fits of psychotic hysterical nervous laughter and insane grins (it's probably due to my Russian heritage). Even though I happen to find my own creepiness amusing, the general public does not. What is your ever so awesome advice?_

_Also, I'm American, but I'm smart. Like, "OMG quadratic formula!" "Pi is my favouritest number ever!" smart. That probably wasn't the best description..._

_Anyway... Do you have any idea how America can be so dumb while a bunch of my friends and I are so smart? Seriously, sense is not being made._

_Oh, does Israel make a game out of making Ludwig (and possible you) feel uncomfortable? Because I could so see Ludwig happening._

_~~~~~~~~~~TheOriginalGloryGirl~~~~~~~~~~_

TheOriginalGloryGirl,

I am aware of the following that Mattie has. I don't see too much of a problem because it's no threat to the awesome me.

That is one strange problem. It is probably because of you being Russian. I happen to know Ivan and quite frankly, he sometimes frightens even me. My advice would be to tone down the creepy around other people.

Not the best description but, the awesome understood. Alfred in particular is an idiot. I think it has to do with the majority of people. It might also have quite a bit to do with pop culture stuff as well.

He couldn't do that to me… too awesome for that. He does enjoy making bruder uncomfortable though.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hello Lord and Master Awesome Gilbert, The Awesomest in The Known and Unknown Universe,_

_I like to draw a lot of fan art and fan comics, but I have trouble keeping on task and finishing the comic with the same good quality it had when I started it. How do you keep on task when writing all this awesome advice?_

_Have sex with Mattie for me ;P I'm sure however you propose to him he'll say yes._

_Johnathan C. Sparkle Berry_

Johnathan C. Sparkle Berry,

Fan art and stuff like that is pretty awesome. It can get hard to keep it up after a while. A good thing to do is get awesome reviews and have people tell you what they think. That can really make you want to draw more and with the same quality. Basically, you have to enjoy the story of the comic enough that you want to keep writing. Also, it helps if you know the ending of the comic so that it can end at some point. That's not necessary though as FrenchFry often doesn't know the endings until way after she starts.

I will do just that. I really hope he does because if he doesn't… well I'll just keep trying anyway. Gilbert does NOT give up.

~Gilbert

* * *

._.. Can I help you kick Francis's ass? He creeps me the hell out, but I don't wanna approach him by myself. *shudders*_

_WE ARE NOT ALIKE, DAMMIT! We just... Share some of the same qualities is all... *headdesks* Shut-up, bastard. And the only reason admitted was because it worked, dammit!_

_A-anyway, as for your little "problem", what're the places that hold the most significance to you both? Like, where you first met, your first kiss, first date, those types of things. Then, find the BEST, most GORGEOUS place you can think of for him and you to be. Like... Niagra Falls would be amazing, since it means so much to Mattie, I'll bet. Or... A completely different place that neither of you have ever been to. Just, once you go to all the other places above, ask him if he remembers what happened there. Obviously, he won't. THAT'S when you drop to one knee, take out the ring, and say "You will." Pretty romantic, I guess. Let me know what you think. It's the least I can do for you helping me and all that shit. Anyway, one of my friends is too damn lazy to get her own fucking account, so, she'll be using mine to submit her question._

_Hiya, Awesome Gilbert~!_

_You see, I'm kinda worried... My boyfriend and Yuri n' Chuka don't get along too well... He's never done anything to make her mad, but she still says mean things about him! It makes me really upset, but I know she's just trying to look out for me, in her own, weird, way. What should I do? I don't know how much longer I can deal with them always fighting... *sniffs* Thanks for your advice, Gibert~ I'm sure it'll be a big, big help for me~! Hope everything goes great for you and Matthew~! *giggles*_

_iSurrender_

Yuri n' Chuka,

You are more than welcome to help kick Francis' ass. The more with me, the more he'll hurt. About you're idea… I like it. That's the kind of romantic thing that Mattie would just love. I should make that a part of my awesome plan of awesome. The plan is actually starting to exist.

iSurrender,

She is probably just looking out for you. She also seems to have a bit of an aggressive personality. You could talk to her about her fighting with your boyfriend. That might get you somewhere. You can also beat her until she gets the point. That is not the most accepted way to go about it though. She is a nice person underneath (I think) and I'm sure that eventually, if you tell her about how you feel, she'll start to fight with him slightly less. Also, you can talk to him about it to make it less on his end as well.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Die gewaltige Königreich Preußen_

_I want to spread das Christmas spirit this year und ich need your Awesome advice. See here a typical (English and proud bastard) fanfiction writer, small/no social life and practically invisible. the fact that most of the boys in my year are like France (slightly) doesn't help._

_Bookworm-chan._

_P.S i command thou to give Mattie festive huggies until... 12th night (6th January)_

Boookworm-chan,

France-like people generally do not help the awesome but, invisible people. You have to find the one person that is not like Francis. I'm sure he exists somewhere in your school. If not, then that is one fucked up school. Also, you should probably learn to come out of your shell a bit. Talk to more people, stuff like that. It might get you somewhere. Mattie will get those many hugs.

~Gilbert

* * *

_GILLLLLBBERRRTTT!_

_HELLLP MEE! DDDXX_

_I'm really hurting here! I have this best friend! She's the BEST thing that has ever happened to me! She's the one who talked me into having a social life and possibly a soon boyfriend...but lately...i feel like I'M not HER best friend anymore...In public she treats me like i'm just the lacky, like i'm not special anymore. And when its just us two, she basiclly points out my faults then talks about how annoyed she is when people talk about how GREAT she is and its really starting to get me upset(not angry though). She's recently found out that i've been depressed lately and has been acting better, but she's been reverting back into...yeah..._

_I'm not quite sure how to tell her that she's making me feel depressed wihtout losing her! I love her with everything i got but i just don't get it anymore..._

_If~Only~You~Had~Me_

If~Only~You~Had~Me,

Honestly, the best thing to do in these situations is to just tell her straight out. It may cause her to be pissed at you and not want you around but, that may be the only way of solving the problem. You have to take an unawesome risk and just talk to her about it. If things get worse then it may be time to end the friendship. I know that it will be hard and hurt like a bitch but, it may be the best thing in the long run, even if it doesn't feel that way.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Gilly!_

_Hey gil! It's like Feliks and I'm here to do this advice thingy that everyone else is doing. I was like totally reading your other chapters and I think that I need to give you some totally sweet advice on love. You ready for this Gil? Good! Well, like, Mattie's related to Francis so he should like some of that romance type stuff. So like make sure that you are totally romantic. Ok then, also, he like totally loves you so make sure to do something that's Gilbert-like and I'm sure he'll totally love it._

_Now, on to what I like need advice and stuff on. People say that I gossip far too much. That is a total lie! I don't gossip, do I? I am totally not like that. What do I do about those totally stupid people?_

_~Feliks_

Feliks,

If you say like one more time I will kill you. Well, I would have never guessed that my awesome boyfriend likes romantic Thing. I haven't been dating him for a few years of anything like that. Dumbass. Anyway, yes I will make it romantic and Gilbert like at the same time so get over you stupid cross dresser!

Yes Feliks, you do gossip more than anyone else that I know. Get over it. You are like that. Just stop gossiping you unawesome moron!

~Gilbert

* * *

Alright so I have kind of decided on what I'm going to do about Mattie. I will be taking advice from you awesome (not as awesome as me) people. I will need those flowers Prittymiddy. If you would be so kind as to make then for more, that would be awesome. I will be using Yuri n' Chuka;s idea to an extent. I will be adding the flair of the awesome and make it fun and dramatic but, that part is a secret. Thanks to you wonderful advice seeker (still not as awesome as me).

Next time we will here from, Ludwig.

~TheAwesomeGil

**AN: That's the end of another one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: YAY for another awesome update from the awesome Prussia! I love to update this… I really enjoy writing as Gilbert so this is such a fun thing to do. **

**Tea Party-Crasher: Your request is up!**

**You people are awesome. I have almost 100 reviews! I promise a fic to whoever gives the 100****th**** review! I love you guys for your awesomeness! **

**Please review and such. Mattie hugs to reviewers!

* * *

**

Gilbert here… once again. You people really like this awesome advice, don't you? For those of you that want to know… I'm proposing and probably before the next update…. You guys gave awesome suggestions.

* * *

_Dear Prussia,_

_i look up to you, you got me saying Awesome so much it's killing my friends :)_

_anywaysssss it's winter break and i don't know what to do! can you give me some awesomesauce ideas?_

_~Pi_

Pi,

Awesome is a great word that is used to describe the best things in the world. I'm glad that I spread the use of the awesome word.

You could go to Germany. I doubt that's really an option however. See some movies? Hang out with a bunch of friends? Skydiving? Read? Write? Have an awesome maple syrup war?

I really think you should do the last one on that list.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Awesomeness to the awesomeness...ess..._

_OKieeee~~~~~ Star ish in da buildin! Wooht! Wooht! Well...okay, now. I have romance problemooos~! You see, my friends call me their world (each of my awesome friends get a hetalia character xD and i guess i'm the world (all of them ._.)), being -ahem- awesome and like, nobody cant seem to hate me...idk why though~~~ but not like i care~~~! So, getting to the point, lately, there is this guy that when i see or when i'm with him, i change COMPLETELY! Like, i can be all cheery and crap, but when hes near me, i like become all cranky and teasing (but i feel awesome doing it ._.!). He plays the piano kinda like austria, and i play ze flute~! So sometimes, i play with him (we totally awesome together!)! Also, lately, my friends keep bothering me how "oh! you two look good together!" or "You guys should like, totally go out~!". I too have been feeling a little y'know embarrassed now'a'days. Usually i'd brush it off. So, i wanna know if he kinda worth it. I mean, he's cute n'all but is he? he loves the piano and he likes tea :3. he also hates things being dusty, me too though. Gah! boo, it's bothering me ._.! So puhleeeezzzzzzz oh awesomeness of awesomnessssssss! Is HE? Or maybe that's not a good question...ummm do you kinda think he a little bit interested in me~?_

_P.S, HE is the most adorablest thing to tease! Pupukupu!_

_P.S.S he has adorable reactions! but anytime im in a pinch, he comes out of nowhere ._. and helps me! Werid._

_P.S.S.S NO IM NOT HARD HEADED!_

_From~ Odette :P_

Odette,

Your friends sound a bit like Feliks… that's a bit bizarre. You must be awesome if you're the world. You would be more awesome if you were Prussia though.

Anyway, if you like the guy, what do you have to lose? It sounds to me like he has some amount of interest in you. He helps you out, he has quite a bit in common with you, he deals with your teasing, it sounds like he does like you a bit. It's also quite obvious that you like him as well. My awesome advice is, go for it.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hey, I'm having some problems right now and you, the awesome Prussian, can help me!_

_You see, for this one band competition thingy we get to make trios and quartets and stuff and play them for rankings and prizes in the place that I live. My two friends, who both play some pretty wacky and awesome instruments, and I decided to be in a trio together. So I signed us all up and figured out when we practice._

_But then when we got our parts and I was out of the group and instead replaced with another one of my friends. We both play the same instrument, and it was a mistake. So then I tried to change it so that I would be able to get into the trio, but she didn't want to switch because of the same reasons that I created the trio._

_So, I got placed in a trio with many of the same, unawesome instruments that I play with anyway, and I am angry with her. So to get back at her, I decided to ignore her._

_My problem is that she is clingy and will not take the hint that I don't want to be around her. So, how do I do it without ruining my relationship with everyone else? (Everyone that I have mentioned are in a big group of people, and I do not want to break it up.)_

_Also, how come you and Alfred are angry at each other? I mean, you helped fight for his independence! One of you generals trained our first military! Some of your awesomeness must have rubbed off on us!_

_~Moss_

Moss,

The best way to go about it is to just tell her straight up that you don't want to be around her. It may cause a bit of a problem within the group but, I doubt that it will completely break up the group. By nice about how you tell her. Take her to the side and explain how you feel about the entire situation. The quieter and easier that you can make it, the more awesome.

I did help him and I don't hate him by any means. Some of my awesome did rub off on the moron. The problem is, both of us have huge egos that clash a times. Also, he doesn't like that I'm dating his brother. I won't admit to this often but, we occasionally go out drinking together.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I'm having religious problems. Well, not me, my town is, rather. THEY have a problem with MY religion. Let me put it this way; they don't know the difference between athiest and agnostic and are trying to convert me. Everyone in my town is Christian and we have what seems like over 50 churches in our county._

_And one of them has a Starbucks. A STARBUCKS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I didn't think they could get any lower..._

_Now I won't make fun of anybody about their religion and neither will anybody else in town, but they bug me shitless about being athiest._

_Even though I tell them I'm agnostic._

_THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!_

_It's gotten so bad that my science teacher's son, who has no problem with my religion, gave me a bible the other day for Christmas._

_The teacher's son gave me a bible. It's illegal for teacher's to give out anything about religion at school. See where I'm going with this?_

_My mom's even more pissed about all this. Advice please?_

_Sincerely,_

_QueenTutankhamun_

_P.S. Tell Gilbird I said hi._

QueenTutankhamun,

A Starbucks… in a church… I have nothing to say to that. A religious community can be a bit problematic. People often have an unawesome problem with anyone that believes differently from the way that they do. It's annoying that it happens but, the unfortunate truth is, it happens all the time. The kid giving you a bible is pushing it way too far though.

The best advice that I can give you is to just stick to your guns. Don't change what you believe because the people in your town are persuading you to do so. Make sure that everyone knows that you aren't going to change. Your mom can make an official complaint if that is necessary.

**(Note from FrenchFry: Man… I feel you there… an eclectic pagan gets the same type of shit once they come out and tell people.)**

Damn FrenchFry…writing in my damn column….

Anyway, Gilbird will get the message.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Lord Of All Awesome Gil,_

_Well I have this . . . stalker and he just won't stop harassing me, it's really starting to get creepy to the point I don't want to go to school any more and well at least he's not France-like I would die. Anyways what should I do to get rid of that creepy stalker?_

_Oh and give Mattie a hug for me_

_~Stabby_

Stabby,

Awesome name… I like it a lot. It would be terrible if he was France like. Well, I'll make this one quick and simple. Tell an administrator at school and your parents. Harassment is illegal and they will take care of it if you tell them.

Mattie will get the hug!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hello GILBERT_

_I am so happy for you that you finally decided to ask Mattie to marry you! all right, so what IS the best soda on earth?_

_P.S. I arranged the flowers for you, I'll just drive by and drop them off in my truck tomorrow morning. I worked really hard, so Mattie better say yes, or someones getting murdered._

_~Prittymiddy_

Pritttmiddy,

I hate Alfred but, he has some awesome soda. I would say wither orange soda or Pepsi.

Thanks for the awesome flowers. I don't think we'll have to worry about him saying no because I'm too awesome to get rejected.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Sir Awesome of Awesome Awesomeness in the Awesome Universe and Beyond...Awesome,_

_*has no clue what to say* i was planning on asking something, now i have no clue...um hold on._

_Oh, how's your relation with Mattie going, and how often has Alfred been getting in the way? I've been rather bored lately and need to release stress. *hides a bag of sharp pencils*_

_Also what do you think about being in one of my stories? I don't know how many lines you may have, but its worth the shot._

_Anyways I wish you much luck with Mattie and your Advice column. *Hands you a gift basket*_

_-Angel of the Midnight Sea (Or Luna)_

Angel of the Midnight Sea,

The relationship with Mattie is going awesomely. I'm going to propose to him and I hope that he's going to say yes because that would be even more awesome. Alfred tries to get in the way constantly. He hates the fact that we're together for whatever reason his tiny brain can come up with. Don't kill anyone with those pencils…

I would love to be in one of your stories.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Lord of all that is Awesome in the Universe and several Other Dimmensions.(I think I misspelt that...),_

_I have two oders of business for this letter. First, my question of not-so-great-importance-but-I'd-love-to-hear-what-you-have-to-say. It is a dream of mine to travel. Everywhere. Especailly after my grandparents told me about them going to England and Germany and Holland and France, and...well, you get the idea. I really REALLY want to go to Canada and Europe. Whenever I'm able to fullfil my dream, where's the first place in Canada/Europe I should go?_

_And also, Frohe Weihnachten! If I got that wrong, I am terribly sorry and I apologize. Google translator and all. This is precisley why I want to learn German. I even tries to find English to Prussian translator...but I couldn't find a free one...and I'm rambling..oops. Anyway, I wish you, Mattie, and FrenchFry a very wonderful holiday!_

_The not so awesome rambler,_

_Tea-PartyCrasher._

Tea-PartyCrasher,

Just a little bit misspelled. The first place in Europe you should go is Germany. It is an awesome place of awesome. In Canada, Toronto is probably the best place to go first.

Frohe Weihanchten to you as well. Don't worry about the rambling… I don't mind. Mattie and FrenchFry also wish you an awesome holiday season.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Grazie for the advice, Gilbert of the Awesome~!_

_What she said, bastard. And... You really think I'm... Nice? ... -/- Th-thanks, Gilbert... Anyway, I'm trying to think of a gift to get the guy I like for Christmas, but... OTL I'm drawing a blank, dammit! Since m-my guy shares similar qualities with one of your best friends, what do you suggest?_

_And, um, thanks for thinking about using my idea. My little sister's a hellavu lot like Mattie, so I kinda feel attached to him and want to make him happy. And if you make_ _him happy (hell, you better. Ever seen an angry Italian out for blood? No? Well hopefully it won't come to that. *smirks*), then I'll help in any way I can._

Yuri n' Chuka,

You seem nice down at the heart of it. I know Romano and the two of you are similar so I can just tell. I am a few days late for Christmas and I apologize for that. My suggestion would be to get him something that he would like, if you think that he would want to laugh then maybe get him something that you would joke around about. I know that all of my friends are the type of people that like that sort of thing.

It's a great idea. Romance isn't my strongest point and I know that Mattie likes the sweet romantic stuff. I will make him happy. I have seen an angry Italian in the form of Romano but, never directed at me.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I am happy to say that the saying "what goes around comes around" is true. After deciding to be best friends with my guy friend, who should I happen to meet but this really cute guy at college in the gamers club? (Yes, I'm a geek, and totally proud of it.) And he's also apparently into me, according to a couple friends of ours. I have a really good feeling about this guy, which leads me to my question...do you have any kissing tips? I only had one boyfriend, and that was only for two months and we kissed twice-not even a French kiss! Just a small chaste kiss. What can you tell me to make sure it's not incredibly awkward?_

_Also, I like what Yuri n' Chika recommended-that's from a Kay Jewelers commercial, I remember that! Maybe you can do something like bake a ring into a cookie, or put it at the bottom of a wine/champagne bottle so that when you pour the last of it into Matthew's glass, it comes out and he finds it! Just don't do what my dad did and start by saying that you need to talk. Mom ended up thinking that he was going to break up with her and he said, "Why would I break up with you if I'm proposing?" Oddly enough, I see that happening between you two, haha!_

_Wait, Tino and Heracles are single? I thought Tino was with Berwald and Heracles with Kiku! But thanks, I know exactly what to do with Ivan, Vash, and Yao, kesesese...wait, so who's Yong Soo dating? Oh, and sorry for taking your laugh! I've actually been laughing like you lately. And saying "pasta" like Feli, I've gotten Mom to do the same too!_

_Thank you again!_

_~Ayla_

Ayla,

Glad to hear that things are headed in an awesome direction for you. The best thing to do is just relax and go with the kiss. Don't think about it too much. Just let it come naturally. The first kiss can be a bit awkward anyway. The best advice I can give is just go with it and be calm.

I won't do what your dad did. I know the two of us pretty well and I know that it wouldn't end up very well. I love what she recommended. I can see Mattie liking something along those lines. Also, adding my own flare will definitely help matters out.

The thing is, Tino and Berwald are kind of together but, they have been fighting as of late and called it off. I expect them to get back together though. As for Heracles and Kiku, fighting as well. They are already back together though. Yong Soo, the damn idiot, won't answer me when I ask him. Don't worry about using my laugh… it's awesome so that's ok.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Most Awesome of everything that is Awesome,_

_I really really really need your advice._

_You see I have this friend(who I thought and still -kinda- believe is my best friend) who lately has been ignoring me in favor of this guy she likes who she says isn't her boyfriend but really is even though he lives in another state(ah, yes, sadly I'm from America but my roots are mostly German)_

_Anyway, She has problems at home and all it ever feels like is that she's using me as some form of escape. I've tried telling her outright but it seems like she's too dense to understand what I'm saying. How do I get her to stop 1) ignoring me for some guy, and 2) stop usuing me as a means of escape?_

_There are times when she seems like the girl I met back in middle school but now... I just don't know anymore and I don't want to stop being her friend._

_Wicked Winter_

_P.S. I'm working on getting a Prussia cosplay cause you and Mattie are my favorites._

Wicked Winter,

Those situations are incredibly unawesome. They drive me crazy because people just don't realize that their friends don't want to be the 'back-up' person when things get bad.

Honestly, if telling her outright doesn't work, you could do something similar to what she's doing. Not the guy think but, you could start acting the same way she does about her home life. You could remind her that even if things are rough, she can't think that you're going to be her constant escape.

People do change overtime and not only in a good way. The best thing to do is just try. That's all you really can do in these situations.

A Prussia cosplay would be amazing.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Gilbert, you suck. You used to be all awesome but now you're not. I hope you die._

Anonymous,

Why thank you anonymous reviewer! If you hate me so much, why did you bother to review? I'm glad that my awesome has surpassed you to the extent of making you hate me though.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbo Sir Awesome,_

_I have an accent issue. Knowing accents is a good skill. You can use them to disguise your voice and avoid pronunciations fails (sometimes). I, however, cannot seem to do a German accent. Any advice?_

_~TheOriginalGloryGirl~_

TheOriginalGloryGirl,

The best advice for accents is to listen to people with that accent. If you do that, it becomes much easier to do that accent. Practice is also awesome.

~Gilbert

* * *

_East, _

_This is Ludwig; I'm wondering when you will be moving out of my house. I would like for Feliciano to move in but, not while you are still here sometimes. So, you are already rarely home but, when are you officially moving out of my home? I hope the answer is soon. Although, the door will always be open for you East. _

_I do have a slight problem to ask you about. I fight with my bruder quite often. I don't like to fight with him but, our personalities really clash. The problem is; I'm not sure if my bruder understands that I really do care about him regardless of the fighting. He is the best older brother that I could ask for but, I don't ever tell him that. What do you think I should do about that?_

_I wish you the best of luck with Matthew. I'm sure that he'll say yes Gilbert._

_West_

West,

I will hopefully be officially moved in with Mattie soon. I'm happy to know that you won't change the locks or some shit like that. I'll be visiting often when I move out. Have to check up on my little bruder after all.

I know how it feels to fight with your brother. It really sucks when you randomly yell at your little brother and make problems for him all the time. The funny part is, your brother fights with you because he cares about you dumb ass. You brother knows how you feel about him. He loves you just as much, maybe even more. I won't tell him that he's the best because he already knows that you think that.

~Gilbert

* * *

That's it for this one.

Next time we will hear from Arthur.

~TheAwesomeGil

**AN: I like my Ludwig and Gilbert letter… I think that came off really well. Please review!**

**On a side note, I have a challenge for all of my readers. You see, my birthday is in today. My challenge is… I want my readers to write a fic for me. Any fic of your choice. I have my favorite pairings listed on my page if you need an idea for a pairing. The catch is, I will accept them until January 4****th****. Just write me a fic and send me the link. How many presents will I get from my readers for my Birthday? We will see! Also, if the time is too short, you could let me know and I'll be happy to accept it late. **


	9. Update

AN: So this is just a bit of an update on what's going on. My computer crashed so I haven't been able to do anything related to fanfic at all. Thankfully, I'm back up and running and should be posting new chapters up this week. I apologize for taking so long but, it is an unavoidable problem. I promise that new stuff is coming soon! Don't doubt me when I tell you that! Frenchfry loves her readers and reviewers so much and would not purposefully disappoint them with a lack of any updating at all! I will be back soon to post new stuff!

~FrenchFry


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: That really took for me to get another chapter up. Life and school and computer problems got in the way and I'm so sorry for taking so very long to get back to everyone on here. I promise to try to update more often. I will be updating at least two stories a week so it should be a lot more frequent.**

**You people and your awesome reviewing! I love it **** Please continue to make me happy with your reviews for Mattie hugs!

* * *

**

Well, it's Gilbert here again. It's been a while since I have come here and given you needy people your awesome dosage of advice. Don't blame me, blame FrenchFry, it's really all her fault. I have no part of this blame because I'm too awesome to do any wrong!

I must tell all of you readers the awesome news. I have proposed to Mattie and guess what? He accepted! I was romantic and cheesy and awesome and it worked so well!

And now to your questions.

* * *

_Dear Awesome McAwesomeFeatures,_

_urgh... i have a problem. i am what people may call "antisocial". i happen to get the bus to school. i also happen to loathe each and every waste of carbon on said bus. how do i prevent myself from snapping and violently murdering all of them?_

_oh, and also, it might be the wind but i keep hearing a "kolkolkol"ing sound outside my window. i wouldnt think anything of it but the smell of vodka and evil is getting quite strong. should i be scared?_

SheepAteMyFanBoys,

Hating every single person on your bus could be considered a bit of a problem. It's not normally good to hate people that you have to spend time with in a confined space. That being said, being antisocial isn't actually too big of a problem. My advice to you is just pretend that they don't exist for the amount of time that you're on the bus. Headphones are very good for that sort of thing.

Yes, you should be very scared.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Prussia, help me, dammit! DX The idiot that I lied finally got the message about me- Kinda, sorta wanting to d-date him... S-so, we're going o-out now *blush*- b-but, one of his best friends, who's my ex, keeps hitting on me! He's a total pervert, a lot like wino bastard, don't know what was going through my head when I said yes to going out with him. And my b-boyfriend's too much of an idiot to notice what he's doing!_

_The guy hardly ever does it when he's around, but he still manages to cop a feel and all that crap whenever he's not looking, too! HOW THE FUCK DO I GET HIM TO STOP WITHOUT POINTING IT OUT TO HIM? I-I mean, I don't want to ruin their friendship or anything, cause I'm just nice that, and him being happy means... It means a lot to me, OK?_

Yuri N' Chuka,

Yeah, Francis-like people can really be a huge problem to society as a whole. I personally think that everyone who is anything like the wino deserves to be pushed off a building, into a fast-moving truck. They are really unawesome. What you need to do is make the guy realize that you really want him to jump off a bridge. If violence must be used to get the message across, so be it. if you are forceful, or completely ignoring him (option 2) he should get the message.

I'm happy to hear that you are dating him though! that's pretty awesome.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Hey ,_

_Thanks for the adivce before, it was really good. But I have another pronle I was hoping you could help me with. See, there's this college I like in my state. Going to college in state would be cheaper, and it offers exactly what I need for the career I want, along with the sport I enjoy. I've always wanted to school out of country, but my mom has always said no-even when I was offered a full ride scholarship to a high school in Dublin. I'd love to go to college in Vancouver, London, or Munich(I'm taking German) but she absolutely refuses. I love her and I don't want to upset her, but it's also my choice right? What should I do?_

_Good Luck with Mattie,_

_Luna-Discord_

Luan-Discord,

I'm glad that you liked my awesome advice. Problems with parents and leaving can be a huge thing. It is completely your choice though and you should make sure to talk to your mom about that fact. If you decide that you want to go to the college in your state, it would probably be good for both of you. If it offers what you want then it should be pretty good. On that note, if you really want to go out of state, you should talk about it with your mom. Explain to her that it is your choice, not just hers. Be as nice about it as possible though.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear awesomest prussia,_

_My 'sister' figure is bi, she's afraid that i may be becoming so, therefore she doesn't talk to me. I feel invisible, unloved, and alone. Can you help me?_

_P.s. hug matt for me! :D_

_Hugs,_

_Mads_

Mads,

I'm not quite sure why someone who is bi would have a problem with you becoming bi. That just isn't very awesome. If you are bi then just stick to your guns. Remember that you are not invisible, unloved, or alone; there is always someone out there that cares about you. I know that from experience. Talking to the 'sister' figure would also be helpful.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Most Awesome Person to Ever Live,_

_I've been friends with this guy forever (since I was in elementary school) and we kind of stopped talking for a while after I moved to Florida (he's in New York). Recently, we've been talking again and he actually turned into the kind of guy I like. After a few months just talking, him and his girlfriend broke up and he asked me on a date when I go up to visit in June and then asked me out altogether. We both really want this to last longer than a month or two, so do you have any tips that can help me out? You and Mattie used to live pretty far away so I thought you'd have the best ideas. Even though they were already going to be awesome._

_Lurve,_

_Pomodoro Crisi_

_P.S.: I may or may not have taken after Sealand and grabbed a bit of land that isn't really land to use in my quest for Prussia. I still have paperwork and junk, but Your Awesomeness won't have to wait much longer! And good luck with Mattie too! Maybe You can use the island as a Honeymoon spot?_

Pomodoro Crisi,

I'm glad that you like him. I hope you are happy about that. Long distance relationships can be tough but, definitely not impossible to deal with. Make sure that you guys talk often. If you don't talk enough, things might just fall apart. If you can make arrangements to see each other every once in a while, go for it. I personally think that it's even better when your together if you don't see each other often. Make sure that you trust each other. If there is a lack of trust then things can end very badly. I hope some of that helps (it's awesome so it will).

That's awesome news. Any land (even if it's not land) is good land. It just has to be a start for Prussia! A honeymoon island would be awesome!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_So does that mean im not allowed to throw sharp pencils at Alfred to keep him away from you and mattie's when you go out._

_And yay for agreeing to be in my story ^_^_

_Now i do have a bit of a problem...ya see my friend has been on a bad streak lately. I've tried asking him whats wrong, but i end getting yelled at. I dont want to ignore him, because hes a good guy, but i dont know what to do. Do you have any suggestions?_

_-Luna_

Luna,

I guessif you don't kill him that it's not too bad. As long as he stays away from me and Mattie then I guess that it is alright. Mattie might have a problem with the pencils though.

Honestly, just give him some space. Don't ignore him or stop talking to him but, ease up a little bit. It sometimes helps if you just have some time alone to think about what you're doing with your life. It might help him. If it doesn't, then the opposite might be true, harass him until he talks to you.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Ok Gil. Listen up. You're not nearly as awesome as the superior and fantastic I, but I have to admit that no one but your awesome self can help me here._

_So there's this guy. (I know what you're thinking, another one. But this is a legit problem and well, you're just so good with guy advice, Gil! Anyway, so I really like him, and I'm pretty certain that he likes me too. But, he's really...creepy? He has friends, he's not one of those nerdy stalkers. But he sort of is like, er... Francis? I hate comparing him to that frog, but well, I can't explain it much differently. So one day he came and sat next to me while I was doing my homework at lunch, and he was sitting REALLY close and his hand was touching my leg, and he says, "You smell good..." I was creeped out and flattered at the same time. Today he asked me a really creepy, personal question which I won't repeat, but it was really awkward and not really something normal guys ask girls... Most of the time he's really nice to me and he's fun to be with and makes me laugh a lot, but when he does something creepy like that it sort of turns me off. So I don't know what to do. Should I just forget about him or are his slightly creepy tendencies something I should ignore because he's such a great guy in general?_

_Gosh, sorry this is so long, but I have another problem involving him. If I were to potentially hypothetically be, er, involved with him...my best friend would be upset. You see, she's a lot like matt, kind and understanding. But I don't want to upset her, and well, I've never really seen her dislike someone as much as she dislikes this boy._

_So hopefully you can help, and sorry this is ridiculously long. Thanks..._

_-The amazing AniiKoLam~_

AniiKoLam,

I am awesome but since I am so awesome I will not argue about your awesome. First off, blame FrenchFry for missing this and not me. It's completely her fault.

Now then, we turn to the problem at hand. You need to be careful around Francis-like people. They can be kind of dangerous in a way. That does sound rather creepy. Especially the good smelling part. It's always weird when someone decides to smell you. honestly, what you should do depends on how much you like him. If there is something that really turns you off about him then you should just forget about him. If it is a huge problem to you then it's better to ignore him. If you like him to the extent that it's going to be hard to get over him than, igore the creepy. I personally think that you should just give up on him though. it makes it even worse if your friend also hates him. It's definitely a lot better to give up on him.

~Gilbert

**(I am so sorry! I sometime miss questions for various reasons and if I do that to anyone just remind me and I'll be sure to get to it!)

* * *

**

_Dear awesomness emperor of all things awesome who my friend idolizes:_

_Okay, so this one is a long one and to me it sounds like a modern day romeo and juliet story messed up with a soap opera._

_So, since freshman year (I'm a junior now) I had a crush on a guy friend of mine. Well, he liked me too apparently as my informants AKA friends told me._

_Simple right?_

_Oh no, that's only the first part._

_Well, apparently he is supposed to be in an arranged marriage after high school due to his religion however he hangs out with me and my friends despite having to act like we have no contact at all when his siblings are around or they'll rat him out. For christmas, he got me this wonderful scarf while I actually knit him one! He confessed his love in a note to me in january, and now we're actually 'secretly' dating, although everyone EXCEPT his family knows about it._

_So, he kissed me for the first time (on the lips) yesterday and I've heard stories about how when you kiss someone, you feel at least something but it just didn't feel right. I felt somewhat uncomfortable and now I feel bad because I sort of dodged him today (since it's a Friday) and I don't know what to do. How do I tell him? Should I tell him? He's utterly in love with me and follows me like a lost puppy while my friends say it's 'so cute' and I just feel uncomfortable. Plus, our school valentine's dance is next Saturday and we're going together._

_Remember that romeo and juliet part I mentioned earlier? Yeah, he plans on faking his death after high school! What the hell am I supposed to do? It may be cause I don't feel comfortable in relationships and my first/last one devestated me when the guy completely and utterly dumped me in church. CHURCH. Then, the next week he was dating a girl a grade above me (he was a grade above me) that is EXTREMELY similiar to. Me. Her birthday is even a day after mine -_- Anyways, what do I do? I feel trapped in this and I'm starting to really panic._

_PS: I hope the proposal went well! Here's some mayple syrup! Do with it as you wish. ;)_

_~iTorchic_

iTorchic,

Sorry to hear about that… love problems suck… sometimes, we just want to feel for people what we don't and it is incredibly unawesome.

I definitely see the romeo and Juliet part of that (minus the part where you are also in love with him) and it sounds like a terrible situation.

Basically, I think that yu should tell him how you feel. If you don't, things will only get worse and you don't want to deal with that. Don't be with someone that you don't love just to avoid hurting thme, it won't get any better that way. Tell him how you feel and talk him out of his insanity (faking his death). That will never work out for him!

It's often hard to get out of these situations but, it's what you need to do.

And yes, the proposal was awesome! Maple syrup.. I could have fun with that.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Prussia,_

_(the Heroine does not recognize your so-called "awesomeness")_

_Anyway, I seriously need help. I have a really good friend (hm? No, i'm not talking about you iggy! What would give you that idea? *sweatdrop*) and we're both girls. We share a secret; both of us are bisexuals hidden in the closet. I would tell everyone, but I really don't want my mom to find out (she went to a catholic school growing up) because I'm afraid of what she would think of me. My friend has told her parents (her mother is in denial) but is afraid of what the kids in our school might think. She recently told me that she has a crush on me, and I'm cool with it._

_I think I might like her back. I've noticed that I act kinda funny around her, but I think it's a subtle enough change that only I notice it. I tend to purposefully bother her a lot, like poking her in class when I sit behind her. If she wore pigtails more often, I'd be pullin' on 'em. I tug on her hair a lot anyway, though. That ended up starting a full-out hair-pulling war, and a few other friends wer dragged in._

_Anyway, though she has a crush on me, she claims she dislikes the fact that it's me. I've liked quite a few boys and had a few boyfriends, but I feel different towards her than I did towards any of them._

_~The Heroine_

Herione (it pains me to call you that),

I don't care if you don't recognize my awesome, that just means that I'm too awesome for your brain to comprehend.

To the advice, it's honestly best to be honest about these things, tell her how you feel and don't really concentrate on what other people think about it. your mom may be a problem but, you don't have to tell her right away. It is best to say something eventually however. Don't be afraid of what others think because it's your opinion that really counts.

Talk to her about it, that normally makes things easier than ignoring it ever will. It sounds like you have a serious thing for her that won't go away quickly.

~Gilbert

_WAIT A SECOND, WHEN DID I SAY IT WAS OK FOR YOU TO MARRY MY BROTHER?_

_Mattie, I don't approve of this!_

You didn't and neither of us care because you are stupid and egotistical. I'm more qwesome so Mattie likes me more!

~Gilbert

Heroine,

Sorry about Gilbert, he's a bit insufferable and I know that you didn't approve but, frankly, I don't care. I love Gilbert and all of his annoying and infuriating ways so I chose to say yes. Gilbert, I don't like you any more than my sibling so get over it. I do love you though. please, stop trying to kill one another!

~Matthew Williams

* * *

_Dear tabernacle of Germanic awesomeness,_

_I know you're dating Mattie right now, but you have some experience dealing with Austria right? I know this guy who is really very lovely and looks a lot like Roderich. He also is really awesome at piano. I like him, but he is kind of shy, like Roderich. He doesn't talk to girls much so we don't talk much. I really want to get to know him, since I don't know him too well even though we've had a lot of classes together since 5th grade and a lot of common friends. I also have another problem in that he has two best friends who I know really well. I used to go out with one of them but I dumped him and I don't think he likes me very much, and the other hates my guts. However hard it may be though, I am not going to let this go. How can I make him Austria to my Hungary?_

_PS I don't think it would go over well if I did it your way: barging in on him through the window of his house while he's playing piano._

_PPS I really want to see the Prussia back on the map. One of these days, I'll be the new Bismark and bring glory to you! (Oh yeah, and I might as well restore the Austrian Empire too- it would be funny to see you guys fighting.)_

Metternich,

I dated Roddy a while back so I think I could help you out a bit. Unfortunately, you already counted out one of my favorite approaches. I'm sure I can tell you something else to help you out.

Be assertive. Don't let him avoid conversation,don't leave him alone until he answers. This could backfire on you though. you could be more subtle. Start talking to him, maybe about music, and just make sure to talk to him more often. Slowly starting to talk to someone will often make it easier then suddenly being assertive and stubborn. To deal with his friends, try to be nice to the one that hates you and whatever happens will happen. Hope he doesn't listen to his friends all the time.

I love the idea of Prussia back on the map. I could beat the Austrian Empire in my sleep! He doesn't have half of my awesome.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Most Aweosme of everything that is Awesome,_

_Thanks for the advice, I think I'm going to try it. And well, if we drift apart... we'll just drift apart I guess. Losing friends sucks but it's a part of lif eI guess._

_I found the Prussia cosplay I'm getting . It's your war uniformI think it's the most awesome one there is currently. I'd make one myself but I lack sewing skills._

_Anyway, could you tell FrenchFryLovesYou that I'm currently working on a PruCan oneshot fo her birthday but I'm not sure if it will be done on the fourth or not. I'm only about half way through it if that._

_Also, I have another question for you, How do you stay so awesome and how can I even hope to become half as awesome as you? Ok, I guess that was technically two questions._

_P.S. I'm making a Gilbert cake for my birthday along with some Gilbird cookies. They are going to be awesome though not as awesome as the real Gilbert and Gilbird._

_Go sex Mattie up for me after he says yes. or before, whichever you chose._

_Wicked Winter_

Wicked Winter,

Glad to hear that you liked my advice. It is a part of life, an unawesome part, but a part nonetheless.

Coplay=awesome! Especailly because it is a Prussia cosple!

That is two questions but, I will answer both of them I stay this awesome because I am awesome. You just can't let your awesomeness falter even in a compromising situation. You have to remember that your awesome even if other people around you aren't so awesome. That actually kind of answers both questions. It's good that you're only aiming for half as awesome because I'm too awesome to hope for.

That cake and cookies sound good…

I did both!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Awesome person_

_How can I get my friends to start watching Anime? I try to talk to them about it, and they just get mad and stuff AARRGHHH_

_~Prittymiddy_

Prittymiddy,

Tie them to a chair and force them to watch the anime of your choice. They can't argue with that approach. Force may be required.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Prussia (because Gilbert is a weird name. C'mon, you know it is..),_

_You're probably full to the fucking brim of hearing girl's guy troubles, I know I would be, I can't even handle my own. But hopefully you'll hear me out._

_So, until recently, I was dating this guy. Who dumped me for my best friend. *cough* unawesome asshole *cough* But anywho, it didn't even really matter because I like another guy, whom I just recently met a couple months ago. Problem is, I'm just another girl to him. Actually, worse: I'm the person he talks to about all his girl problems. Did I mention he's in love with my second best friend ever? And she kinda-sorta likes him back?_

_Yeah._

_Ugh._

_And he's way out of my league- funny, awesome, cute, and a year older. And I'm just pudgy unattractive me. Blehhh. This may sound totally hopeless to you, but he kind of sends mixed signals- like, if I'm having a bad day and I complain to him about being fat and ugly, he'll be all sweet and say I'm not fat and pretty and such. Even though he's probably just being nice... and I always call him on that, say, "Yeah, whatever, liar." And he always says he's sinsere a thousand times over. I don't even know._

_So, I'm pretty sure the best course of action is to keep my big fat mouth shut and not say anything to him about it. Even though I have dropped pretty super-obvious hints... your opinion?_

_P.S. How does Matt survive all those hugs? D: Don't hug him for me. Make out with him! Lots of toungue! x]_

_xoxo, Chika_

Chika,

Guy problems are annoying but, I can deal with hearing and giving some advice on them without much problem. They are common because no one really knows how to deal with us guys. I am better than most though so people don't have a problem with me. You don't hear Mattie complaining. **(Frenchfry: Refer to chapter 5 Gilbert) **How about I don't Frenchie?

Anyway, now that the intrustion is done, I think you should tell him. There is no harm in letting someone know how you feel about them, even if they don't feel the same way. They may just surprise you. if not, at least you said something instead of just hopeing that everything works out and that he finds out on his own.

It sucks that he likes your friends but, maybe he does like you. he can obviously trust you if he tells you so much.

Mattie is so adorable that it's easy for him to survive hugs! Making out with Mattie… will happily do.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Heya, Gil. ^-^_

_So I seem to have a problem hanging onto friendships. I'm friends with people for a year or so, but inevitably I end up finding something about them that I absolutely hate. I can never actually come out and say this, though, so I just kind of distance myself from them until they forget that we were ever friends (some more than others, although I doubt that those... certain... people were ever really my friends). Right now I've got two really great close friends, one of whom is practically Italy, and one of the friends that I sort of dumped at the beginning of the year never quite got the hint, so we're kind of casual friends at this point. The problem is that my current friends sort of come with some other people who I'd rather not hang out with, and said people are a bit rude to me at times-like the time one of them talked about a party that she hadn't invited me to and how FUN it was, blahblahblah. Right in front of my face. My friend (the Italy one) was kind of uncomfortable about it, which made me feel a little bit better, but I just don't know what I'm going to do if this sort of thing keeps up and "Italy" keeps having to choose between me and them. And I'm worried that I'll eventually find something wrong with him too and dump him... *sigh* Hey, it's not romance advice, right? Anyway, I'd like to know if I should maybe be a bit more, um, assertive when people are bitchy like that. I'm too nice, that's my problem... I guess I'm pretty much fem!Lithuania *laughs* Except I have no stalkers, thank the gods. (Yet. *gulp*)_

_So... yeah. Kudos if you actually understood that, and give Mattie a kiss from me~_

_Rhia_

_P.S. Tell FrenchFry I admire her in-character writing and that this was a cool idea! ^-^_

Rhia,

Friendship problems are sometimes more annoying than relationship problems. It's harder to let go of friends than it is to have guy trouble. It sucks that you keep figuring out something that you can't stand about them but I do have a bit of advice about that. If you find something that you hate about someone, tell them and figure out if it is bad enough to end a friendship over. Sometimes, it isn't. you sound a bit like fem!Lituania, the lack of stalkers is good at the very least because stalkers can be creepy. I feel a bit bad for your "Italy" friend. Having to choose sides kind of sucks. I think you should be more assertive when people are being stupid. Don't be so nice and tolerant, if something bothers you, just say it.

FrenchFry thanks you!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Prussia the awesome,_

_i know you get a lot of mail asking about love but i need advice.i have this friend that i like as more then just a friend. i want to tell him but i just can't, i don't want to ruin our friendship. if he dosen't like me back it would be awkward between us. my friends say to go and tell him but i need your awesome opinion._

_lots of awesomeness_

_baka12_

Baka12,

My advice for you is simple and awesome, just tell him. If he is a good enough frined then it shouldn't be too much of a problem to tell him how you feel about him.

~Gilbert

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Ok. I've made it apparent that my religion isn't changing anytime soon. They still bug me about but I really don't care. -_- Well, now they've decided that because of the way I dress, I'm a Nazi. My wardrobe went from pink to black over the summer, yet my personality's the same, and I now wear black lace up boots and a military style coat. It makes no sense, especially considering that the popular insult at my school is calling somebody a Jew. -mumbles- Racist bastards..._

_Help? Please?_

_Signed,_

_QueenTutankhamun_

QueenTutankhamun,

It's good that you stopped caring what they all think, it makes life easier if you just don't pay attention to what people think of you.

So, you dress in black and combat boots and other sawesome things and they call you a nazi? That doesn't even make sense. They seem a bit judgemental and racist. Those are both annoying qualities to find in someone. Once again, it doesn't really matter what they say, do what you want anyway. tell them off for calling you a naiz, call them out for being racist if need be. It may get you in a bit of trouble but, it will feel good.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I actually don't need advice this time, but I just got an AWESOME idea for proposing! Okay, what you do is find a favorite video game or something like that and you get Estonia to hack in a secret ending. After Matthew finishes the game he'll get to the ending, which is in actuality a proposal! And be sure to be there while he watches it, so that when he looks at you you'll be down on one knee with the ring. Good, bad, what? It's got flair to it!_

_Good luck!_

_~Ayla_

Ayla,

Thanks for the suggestion! I already proposed but, I like it anyway!

~Gilbert

* * *

_Dear Prussia,_

_I actually have a lot of problems. But, for your sake (and mine), I'll go one at a time._

_Recently, most everyone on my father's side of the family has been talking to me about going to some boarding school on the East Coast. My aunt (his sister) took me there for a school tour. (Apparently, I have connections there, so admission shouldn't be a huge problem.) I went, I saw, I WASN'T IMPRESSED. Well, not particularly. Granted, it's a nice place, but I don't think it's the right place for me._

_The problem is, I don't think they realize that. Just yesterday, my aunt called to convince my mother to let me go (or try to). Too bad Mom wasn't having it. Since the idea came up, she's been against it, but she decided to let me see the place and make my own decision. I made it the day after I came back: I'm not going. That step is still a ways off for me._

_Then last night, Dad told me to finish the application. I see no point in this, because I told him - and my aunt - that I wasn't going. But he didn't listen to me. (What else is new?) They seem to think that, because I'll be around "rich folks," I'll do better there than I'm doing here. Two words: BULL SHARK. Between you and me, I think he's trying to kick me out early._

_As you can probably see, this is an extremely unawesome situation. And I don't do well in unawesome situations._

_How can I make them realize, once and for all, that I'm not ready to go this far yet? Of course I'll leave home - I just won't leave when I'm only two years into adolescence!_

_Signed,_

_Flying Snowflake of Hope (who has no hope at all right now)_

_P. S. No offense, but I think you're too awesome for your own good._

Flying Snowflake of Hope,

Don't go. It's as simple as that. Talk to your mom about it and ask her to help you convince your dad and aunt. Being around the "rih folks" won't do anything to help except it will make it easier to be annoyed by rich people at a boarding school. He might be trying to but, don't let him do it. asking your mom for help might be the best approach to this. Explain that you're just not ready to leave home yet.

~Gilbert

* * *

_Gilbert,_

_I must say, your grammar is atrocious Gilbert. You really must work on that, it is hideous. Unfortunately, I must ask for a bit of advice. I doubt that you will be able to help me at all but, it is worth the try. There will be more than one question stated here so please, have patientence and be serious about your reponse otherwise I will be forced to hurt you._

_I do have a bit of a, well a romance problem you could say. It involves two others. They are both my exes and they are causing quite a bit of a problem for me now. The problem is, they have both been trying to get me back and I don't know who to pick. They are both such insufferable gits but, there is still quite a bit of feeling between us. One problem has to do with the fact that one left on mutual terms and the other tore me apart inside. The other broke me damn heart. It took me quite a long time to get over that and sometimes I still feel as if I am a bit broken. The problem with that is I'm still in love with the bloody git who broke my heart. I don't know whether I can be with him again._

_I do need advice on something else. I told you that there would be more than one thing. One of my "brothers" has become a bit of an annoying idiot like the rest. It is, of course, Peter. He has become a bit of a problem and it drives me a little bit crazy sometimes. He just wants to become a bigger nation and the child is starting to act a bit like Alfred. That is a problem._

_Please answer promptly. _

_~Arthur_

Arthur,

I don't care how bad my grammar is you annoying brit. I will have terrible grammar if I want to. Did you even spell grammar right? Isn't it grammer? I will "seriously" answer you questions.

Don't get so worked up over Francis and Alfred man. I know that you have a thing for both of them and had a thing for them but, don't get so upset about wanting to be with one of them. I can tell that you are going on about the unawesome American that we all hate and frankly, I think that your problem is that you don't trust Alfred. I think you should give it a shot and forget about the perverted French bastard.

Peter is becoming more awesome, end of story.

~Gilbert

* * *

Thanks for the awesome amount of reviews! If you want to give Arthur a bit of advice, feel free to do so. If not, tell me what you need help with. Next, Spain.

~TheAwesomeGil

**AN: Done… that took so long because of root canals and family and school and I hate taking this long! O well.**

**We are up to 120 reviews! I will give a one shot to 150!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So this is finally an update for Gilbo's advice column. I took a break for writing for a while (an unexpected break at that) but I'm finally back! Well, I hate to say this I think I shall be starting fresh with this. Not sure if I should delete previous chapters and actually start new or is I should just continue (still starting fresh but keeping the old chapters in place for people to read as they like!**

**Well, let me know what you think in a review! Also, ask your questions! Gil is more than happy to get to answering again!**

Missed me? I hope so!

Welcome back readers!

The awesome me is back to taking letters! I blame the writer here for my lack of answering. Yell at her, not me.

Hope to give you some awesome advice!

~TheAwesomeGil


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I'm updating again already! That's such an improvement that it's scary. I'm going to try my hardest to make this a weekly advice column. Not sure how much luck I'll have, but I will try my hardest!**

**Awesome response from last chapter! Please keep sending in the letters and Gil will keep writing the responses! Also, Mattie hugs for all reviewers! Now without more ranting on my part, here is Gil.**

Hey there awesome readers! It's Gil! I'm actually back with another bout of advice. I hope you're all ready for this one. Hopefully FrenchFry actually updates this as often as she says she will. If she doesn't, don't worry. The awesome me will take care of it for you guys.

* * *

_Dear The awesomeness that is Prussia,_

_I really need you help! The big school dance is next week and I want to ask someone. There are two guys I want to ask but I cant decide which one. One of them is a really close friend, that I pretend to hate, (Tsundere alert!) And the other one is a guy I've had a crush on since kindergarten and were pretty good friends. I don't want to ask both of thembecause then one will think there just the second best. What do I do?_

_Please help,_

_Wishing4adog_

_P.S Do you know how to get Prussia back on the map?_

Wishing4adog,

I can give two slightly different bits of advice for this question.

Who do you want to ask more? I would go with the one who you really want to go with. Think about it and see if you would choose one over the other.

Which one is more likely to say yes?

If you can't figure out who you would rather go with, then figure out who would be more likely to say yes to you. If you ask that person, then you won't have to worry about asking both of them.

And I wish I knew how to get Prussia back on the map. I dream about that.

~Gil

* * *

_Dear Prussia,_

_Erm...yeah...me again. The one that was having all the religious shit happen at school. Well, everything got better. I had to move, made a shit ton of friends who were all dubbed countries, and I had become the Prussia amongst them. Because of this, my self esteem boosted to high levels and I couldn't have been happier (or more awesome, as I'd put it then). However, my mom ended up getting vertigo and she couldn't work because she was always dizzy and nauseous. And then some lady at work goes and has the nerve to tell her that she needs Jesus in her life to make her feel better. AT&T, where she worked, only offered 4 sick days in a whole year, and vertigo can last for months, so my mom lost her job, and we had to move down south to live with my grandparents and my uncle._

_This household is Fucking. Insane._

_MY uncle is in his 40s, grown man, can take care of himself easily if he'd just try. But the thing is, he Aspergers, a form of autism that basically has made him a cranky child for his entire life. Including now. He's like a grown baby. And I'm scared of him. Now, does the fact that he has a disorder keep me from hating him? No. It doesn't._

_Don't think I'm being crude when I say this. Considering that he yells at the computer and tv 24/7 because his email won't load fast enough drives me insane, and has made me sleep deprived, because he stays up till 2-4 in the morning yelling at the computer. In the room beside mine. I accidentally knocked a painting down once, when I was little, about six years old, and he came up to me and started screaming in my face about how the painting being knocked down was my mom's fault, supposedly for giving birth to me. My grandparents didn't even do anything. They had raised him to become this._

_I have to explain the household in WWII terms. My uncle is Hitler. My grandmother is Britain. My grandfather is France. And my mom is Poland._

_Now, Hitler starts building up an army and going against the Treaty of Versailles, and France wants to do something. But not with Britain's opinion first. Britain decides to appease Hitler and let him just do what he wants, so long as nothing TOO bad happens. That's my household. My grandparents let my uncle do whatever he wants and he can get away with it._

_BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!_

_We're civilized people who live in Redneck country. This is literally hick town. Now, I wouldn't mind this. When I had asked yo my first question, I was living in a very hick-like town, but everyone there was nice and friendly._

_Now, I'm usually good at making friends, because I have a nice attitude, I don't judge people, and I can walk up to most people, say "Hi! I don't know you!" with a cheerful smile, and we'd hit it off really well. I've made most of my friends this way._

_First day of school._

_Walk into class._

_Everyone's screaming and yelling and blaring music and cursing. I'd never seen a classroom like this before. I didn't thing students ever did this. Apparently, they did. I introduce myself to the teacher, get on his good side, as he seems stressed. I sympathized with him. I found the class just as annoying as he did._

_For the first few weeks, I sat alone at lunch and break and in most of my classes. Eventually, I made a few friends, one that I even took to a con. But before that, I thought my life was going to be Hell from now on._

_See, after a few days, people started questioning me. They hadn't noticed me before, but somebody must have pointed out how strangely I dressed, with my two sizes to big military coat and the little yarn voodoo doll I wore in my hair. They questioned me about it. I answered in the smart-assiest way I could, because that usually lightens the mood and helps me make friends since my usual approach didn't work here._

_So one day, a girl asks me if I do voodoo because of the little doll on my hairband. Now, please understand, it's JUST a yarn doll. IT has no voodoo-like purposes. That's just the brand of the doll. "Voodoo". So, I explain that to her. She doesn't get it. She instead accuses me of witch craft. At this point, I'm *really* beginning to question the intelligence of the people down here, because that same day, we had a Biology test on how many legs a spider has._

_...I'm in the 9th grade. And we're JUST NOW learning how many legs animals have? Shit, what were they teaching them in Middle School? In Elementary school?_

_Continuing, she kept pressing me as to *why* I did "witchcraft" and "voodoo", when I kept having to answer that I *don't* practice them at all!_

_Eventually, it clicks in her head, and she asks me what religion I am. I tell her I'm Agnostic. She asks if that means I don't believe in God. I tell her that the religion means I don't know if I believe in *A* god or not. Not just *THE* god. The one with the capital G._

_Yeah, still doesn't click, so she asks me the same question. I sigh and respond with, "Sure, why not?" At which she gives me a disgusted look and says, "OH MY GOD, YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN GOD? YOU SHOULD BE PUNCHED IN THE FACE! YOU'RE TOTALLY GOING TO HELL!"_

_I blanch at this. Again, I'd been around religious people who had attempted to convert me, but for this girl to just flat out tell me I'm going to Hell? It had never happened to me before. I know that other friends of mine who were a different religion had been told that several times, but for it to happen to me, it just surprised me.I composed myself, said "thank you" and walked away._

_Ever since then, people keep telling me that I'm going to Hell so much that I'll often have nightmares about dying. Not in any case where I have actually gone anywhere, but in my own sort of beliefs. That feeling of nothingness. That you don't exist anymore. Eheh...excuse me for this comment, but I'm sure you'd sympathize with that feeling of being...gone..._

_Not only was I fearing that but I began fearing everything...what would happen if I did this...what would happen if I did that. And I started fearing that I would lose all of my old friends. Because I was one of the things keeping us all together. My ability to be able to change any tense mood into one of joy or content. Suddenly, I'm gone, and everyone starts fighting. Including my two best friends._

_In the process of all this, let's just say that our own Bad Touch Trio, kind of split up and went to war. I RP with our Spain now on a daily basis, but all our France can talk about is shoes, dresses, and boys, and "that's what she said" jokes. She's our France for a reason._

_Now, it's the second semester. I have new classes. Two girls in my PE class decided they would make me *better*, and basically forced me to paint my nails and straighten my hair one day (literally, holding me down while I tried to politely tell them I didn't want to have my hair straightened, and I would paint my nails on my own accord, danke.) Then they tried to drill into my head that I needed to start going to parties. That I should change what I wear. They literally TOLD ME that I needed to change everything about myself to fit in and have friends. They even told me I needed to start drinking, and that I should have a sex life._

_...For fuck's sake, I'm FOURTEEN. I'm not even ALLOWED to have sex at my age, let alone would I WANT to!_

_My hair has literally started falling out from stress. I'm getting little to no sleep. My life is a wreck. Nobody's comments hurt me, but they still annoy me to no end, considering how stupid they are. And I don't just mean the comments. The people too. No offense, but the fact that you're 17 and have never heard of Broadway or Mount Fuji disturbs me._

_-sigh- ...advice and/or some type of encouragement? Hell, empathy works too. Just...something._

_~QueenTutankhamun/Chaia Sadler_

QueenTutankhamun,

Just need to say this first off, the fact that you were Prussia in a group of friends makes you so awesome.

Now that I've got that out of the way, the advice comes.

For the home issues, man that completely unawesome. To have to live in a house like that must be like hell. Unfortunately, unless you believe talking to your mother or grandparents would help, you're really just going to have to put up with it. Just wait until you're old enough to just say 'fuck it,' and leave the place. I know that's not very helpful, but it's the best I can offer those kind of family problems.

That school also sounds like hell. I've been to a few hick towns, but never saw any behavior like that… that's just ridiculous. The amount of disrespect just isn't awesome. I don't even understand how shit like that can happen in any point in life. High school is terrible by any judgment, but that one seems worse than any I've even heard of. The girl had no right to tell you that you would go to hell. An appropriate response might have been to say "That's nice. I'll just go somewhere that I don't believe exists now." **((FrenchFry: Seriously that sometimes does shut them up. Although, you have to be careful because it sometimes can backfire.))**

As for feeling gone, yeah I can understand that. It's terrible and uncomfortable and, well, painful. I can relate to that. They make it worse by trying to force you to change the way you look and act for them. If that's how you get friends, then they aren't really friends. They would only like this image of you, not you. I'm not sure exactly how much advice I can even give for this, but I can offer words of encouragement. I know it's over said but, if you fight through it, it does eventually get better. It's not fast by any means, but it does happen.

I hope this helps you out,

~Gil

* * *

_Dear Prussia,_

_I'm am so stressed out because of school. I have a paper due Monday, lots if homework, a school play I have to memorize lines for, another play I have to make signs for, 4 drawings to make for my friends who are only paying me in Girl Scout cookies, and basketball practice 3 times a week. What should I do!_

_Your biggest fan, Em_

Em,

Well, that's a lot of work. My advice, deal with the homework first. If you don't, you get bad grades which will only make things worse. I would then work on the memorization and the signs. Practice is important so attend, but make sure to try and get things done afterwards. As for the pictures, wait until everything else is done before you get to it. Hope that helped.

~Gil

* * *

_Dear super mega awesome Gilbert of the awesome state and awesome country of awesome Prussia,_

_I have friends, but I always feel like I gotta show off to them when we do something where we're either working together or playing against each other in a game or some other thing we're doing, should I feel bad that I want to reveal my awesomeness off to them? And that my awesomeness is way higher than theirs?_

I like the title you gave me there, tis awesome.

You shouldn't feel bad that you are so awesome, but you should try to be a bit more discreet about it. People sometimes feel intimidated by that kind of awesome.

~Gil

* * *

_You are awesome right? Well I'm the most awesome person in the world and the French perv is stalking me after I did something to him because of the Mattie thing. So yeah well I also insulted Russia because he was making the awesome me mad and now the French perv and Russian stalker are trying to kill me._

_Ram Mattie hard for me~_

_The awesome Prussia_

The awesome Prussia,

I am awesome. I'm also more awesome than you so I understand the problem. Those two are obviously jealous of how awesome you are. There really is no help for it though. If they are going to be jealous, you really can't fix it.

~Gil

* * *

_damn France lied to you. He tried to molested Mattie at the meeting! He is now ganging up on me with those creepy as hell Russians. Help my awesome ass now_

_I am the awesome Prussia~_

I am the awesome Prussia,

He did what now? Danke for telling me. I'm gonna go kick his unawesome ass now.

~Gil

* * *

_Hello, the awesome Gil!_

_I've gotta say, I'm a big fan. ^^ You are the most awesome country to be on this planet._

_Now to the depressing stuff I need help with._

_I'm one of those teenage girls who acts happy and confident on the outside. On the inside though, I'm so insanely confused and I'm really not as happy as I make myself out to be. The daily jabs of my classmates don't really help either. I've gotten to the point where I'm not even sure if I really even have emotions anymore, and I'm depressed most of the time. I don't cry in front of people anymore, and I'm usually paranoid that someone is going to find my biggest weakness and exploit it to its fullest potential._

_I know that it's really terrible that I'm always so paranoid even though I'm always smiling and laughing. Is it normal to feel like this?_

_And I have a friend who might like me, but he really doesn't know this darker, aching side of me. He really is a very nice and caring guy, and there really should be no reason for why I don't like him in that way, except that I don't. I'm afraid of what I'll have to tell him if he continues to make subtle moves on me. It's not like I don't want to be involved with anyone - in fact, I look forward to being in a relationship; It's just that I don't want to be involved with anyone around me at the moment._

_The most ironic part of this is that I honestly have no reason to feel this way about anything. I'm one of the top students in my school, I have a loving family, and I have quite a few good friends. I live a comfortable life, and I do not have to fear for anything._

_Awesome Gil, you're really helpful and insightful. I could really use some help. I hope I haven't overwhelmed you!_

_Danke:_

_Winter_

Winter,

Glad to hear that you're a fan! It's nice when people appreciate your awesome!

Now on to the advice. It's understandable to be depressed like that when people make fun of you or when things are tough. Acting happy when you aren't isn't bad. It's a normal defense mechanism. **((FrenchFry: I know because I've been there before.)) **It's normal to want to appear unaffected by everything.

You should tell the guy that you're not interested and explain why. It will make everything better for all involved if he knows that you don't want to be in a relationship at the moment.

Just because everything seems ok, doesn't mean that it really is. You can have the best life and still be completely miserable. I suggest finding someone that you trust and can talk to. Either that or even talk to a friend online. Sometimes it helps if you talk to someone who doesn't know you as well because they can be more objective about everything.

~Gil

* * *

Well that's all that I have for this time around. You've been awesome! See ya next week.

~TheAwesomeGil

**AN: Well there you have it! Hope to see more letters soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I'm late on updating due to school and home issues. However, I did manage to get this up today! I will try to do it once a week as I promised earlier. I really am trying to get the updates on time!**

**There was actually not much of a response last time. As a result, this will be a shorter update due to less letters. Please review! Mattie will hug you!**

* * *

Hey readers! It's Gil again! I see you are once more looking to the awesome that is Prussia for advice! Well I am here to give, as usual. Now, without any more ranting, to the letters!

* * *

_Hello Gilbert._

_Sorry for being so informal this time about your title. Well I don't know if you remember but last time I asked for some advice about a friend who was using me. I talked to her about it...she said she'd stop. That lasted all of a month...and she gets all pissed off when I tell her that I can't hang out because I have work or I don't have the gas in my car...I'm sick and tired of it...but...we've been friends for so long...what should I do? I'm like...super close to punching her..._

_Also...things at home...not going so great...words of encouragement are greatly appreciated. Please and thank you._

_Wicked Winter_

Wicked Winter,

No need to worry about the title! I know I'm awesome regardless of how I'm addressed by you guys. I do indeed remember that one. Honestly, if she won't listen, you just have to make sure she understands that you won't put up with it anymore. You have to make her listen to you. Make sure she understands exactly where you stand. I don't know how helpful that was, but that's all I can see as an option for you right now.

I'm sorry to hear about shit not going well at home. Family issues really suck. Just keep in mind that no matter what happens at home or with friends or whatever, you are awesome.

~Gil

* * *

_you are not more awesome then me! Anyway France is severely injured (what the hell did you do?) and he blames the awesome me . Spain can't even make this better! Oh and oh and my little bro needs to screw his boyfriend already. Can you help at all?_

_I-Am-The-Awesome-Prussia~_

I-Am-The-Awesome-Prussia,

Just keep trying to convince yourself of that. As for Francis…. Well he touched Mattie… thus I had to teach him a little lesson. Just send him my way if he blames you again. Damn French pervert.

Get your brother drunk, that should help a lot.

~Gil

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_First of all, you are awesome. Glad we established that. Secondly, I have a little predicament._

_I'm currently on an exchange program, in a certain French-speaking wine-drinking cheese-loving country. My exchange partner has a cousin, who is also doing an exchange and have a Canadian buddy with them too (I'm Canadian too c:) We went to visit them for a week; my exchange partner and I hung out with her cousin and his Canadian buddy. We went to the ocean, the aquarium, and toured around the country a lot. And..._

_I may have fallen in love with said Canadian buddy._

_But. We're going to see each other once more for a weekend for easter, but then after that we go back to Canada. And we live in different provinces, so the thought of seeing each other again is incredibly unlikely._

_My question is this: Should I confess to him that I like him?_

_I don't even know if he likes me. I like to think he does, cause he was super nice and we talked alot, and we have alot of the same tastes and interests. I even found out he doesn't have a girlfriend, but the way he was saying it it seemed as if they'd only broken up because he was leaving for the exchange. I'm getting mixed signals.._

_Ugh, I'm just so confused. I'm sorry for making you waste your time on this kerfuffle of confusion from someone you don't even know and probably don't really care, but ah well. If you do have a chance to answer, then that's awesome of you :)_

_Sincerely,_

_Maple-chan_

Maple-chan,

Relationship predicaments really are the least awesome of all problems. Well, my advice to you would be to tell him. I mean, if he likes you back and something comes of it, that's awesome. You won't know for a fact unless you take that risk. I would go for it. I mean, you guys can probably still keep in touch after you get back to Canada.

~Gil

P.S. I approve of the name and the country!

* * *

Well those were all the letters for this time around. I hope you guys send in some more awesome letters for the next time around. I love answering them. It's an awesome way to spend a weekend.

~TheAwesomeGil.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review guys! I'll try to get the chapter up next week! Also, I'm not sure which nation I should have write to Gilbert next week. I haven't done this since my return, but it was something I did enjoy. Thoughts?**


End file.
